Dead or Alive Mercenary Chronicles
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Après s'être vengée de Donovan, Christie s'est reconvertie dans le mercenariat. L'une de ses missions l'amène au Moyen-Orient, dans la forteresse d'un trafiquant de drogue débauché : sa vie doit prendre fin le jour même.


**Mathieu Réau**

**Dead or Alive **

**Mercenary Chronicles**

D'après la série vidéo-ludique créée par Team Ninja, Tecmo

Sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, il traversait le marché bondé d'un pas vif et déterminé, bousculant presque les femmes voilées de la tête aux genoux, leurs yeux à peine visibles derrière une fente grillagée. L'agitation qui régnait alentour ne lui était d'aucun intérêt et il ne lui tardait qu'une chose c'était de parvenir à sa destination. Nerveux, il ne cessait de tapoter le Colt .45 qu'il portait à la ceinture, sous les replis de sa chemise couleur de sable.

Le Soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures à peine que la température était déjà écrasante. Au milieu du marché noir de monde, l'atmosphère était presque étouffante. Il s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir sorti de la poche de son pantalon de toile brune, puis rejeta en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux mi-longs qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Comme il avait hâte, comme il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit trop fréquenté à son goût. Les foules étaient dangereuses dans des pays comme celui-là. Le moindre mouvement de panique pouvait lui être fatal, et il arrivait souvent par ici que des évènements ne suscitent la panique des gens…

Enfin il aperçut ce qui semblait bien être l'endroit qui lui avait été décrit. L'entrée d'une ruelle étroite, serpentant en grimpant légèrement entre les maisons hautes de pierre rouge et d'argile. A les regarder attentivement, il semblait d'ailleurs que leurs façades se rapprochaient dangereusement les unes des autres par-dessus le petit sentier de terre battue, menaçant de s'écrouler. Comment des baraques comme celles-là tenaient encore debout depuis des dizaines d'année, c'était au-dessus de son entendement.

Dans la ruelle, des enfants jouaient en riant avec un ballon au milieu de poulets qui, affolés, s'envolaient pour recommencer à picorer un peu plus loin, le tout sous le regard d'un homme mince et élancé qu'il voyait de dos et qui dodelinait de la tête d'une façon étrangement ridicule. Cet homme portait une sorte de châle de berger par-dessus un ensemble d'un brun aussi sombre que celui de son pantalon. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas étouffer de chaleur dans cette tenue ? Il nota cependant qu'il se tenait juste à l'entrée de la ruelle, et semblait n'avoir vraiment rien de mieux à faire que d'observer ces enfants pauvres se prendre pour des stars du football.

Intrigué, il s'approcha de lui sans, sembla-t-il, se faire remarquer. Comme l'autre ne s'apercevait toujours pas de sa présence, il lui tapota l'épaule en l'interpellant :

« Hé mec…

L'autre se retourna alors et le dévisagea longuement, ce qui ne lui plut guère. Puis il ôta de son oreille droite l'écouteur qui y était enfoncé.

- T'es là pour l'opération ?

- Ouais, répondit l'autre. Je m'appelle Johnny Allen. On va bosser ensemble, si je comprends bien ?

Il regarda ce Johnny Allen et le détailla un moment.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il, pas franchement convaincu.

Sans se présenter, il s'éloigna d'Allen de quelques pas, sous le regard intrigué de celui-ci. Puis Allen haussa les épaules et remit l'écouteur dans son oreille et ne prêta plus attention qu'à la musique qui inondait sa tête.

Tous deux étaient mercenaires. Des free-lances. Une agence les avait contactés pour leur confier une opération qui avait été elle-même commanditée par un client privé, resté anonyme. Comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là. Ils ne travaillaient pas directement pour cette agence, mais leur réputation de soldats privés les avait tout désignés pour cette mission qui semblait délicate. Les instructions du client que l'agence leur avait fait parvenir leur demandaient de se rendre ce matin-là à cet endroit précis, dans l'entrée de la petite ruelle, et d'attendre la venue de leur contact.

Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure fixée pour le rendez-vous, mais les deux hommes avaient préféré être en avance. La ponctualité est l'une des valeurs premières de ce métier. Du reste, le travail était payé suffisamment cher pour les dissuader d'arriver en retard.

Tandis qu'Allen continuait de se trémousser au son de sa musique, lui, toujours aussi impatient, ne cessait de regarder sa montre, une main toujours à proximité de son pistolet. Il le portait toujours sur lui, par sécurité. Il ne pouvait se sentir à l'aise sans une arme à portée de main. Pas dans un pays aussi remuant que celui-là. En cas d'imprévu, il préférait être sûr d'avoir de quoi se défendre. C'était pourquoi il avait toujours son Colt .45 à la ceinture, chargé, armé, le cran de sûreté ôté. En une demi seconde, il était ainsi en mesure de cribler de plomb n'importe quel agresseur. Au milieu de tous ces enturbannés, on n'était jamais sûr de ses rencontres…

L'agitation dans le marché alentour ne désemplissait pas. Elle ne faisait même que s'accroître à mesure que le Soleil s'élevait lentement dans le ciel. Les femmes s'affairaient autour des étals de fruits et de légumes secs, de viande provenant des chèvres élevées dans les montagnes avoisinantes. Pas de poisson ni de fruits frais : la région était assez aride. La terre desséchée était quasiment impropre à la culture. En tout cas, elle ne permettait pas de planter beaucoup. Par ici, on se contentait de manger peu, de vivre avec les quelques victuailles qui parvenaient des villages plus bas dans la vallée.

Comme l'heure avançait, il s'étonnait de ne voir arriver personne d'autre. Ils ne devaient pourtant pas être que deux sur ce coup. Le contact n'allait plus tarder à arriver et personne ne les avait encore rejoints. Il commença à se demander s'il pourrait compter sur des partenaires de ce genre. Déjà que l'accro de l'Ipod ne lui paraissait que peu fiable…

Les éclats de rire des enfants qui jouaient à la balle se turent soudainement. Tous deux tournèrent la tête, même Allen qui avait pourtant encore ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Un homme arrivait par la ruelle. Ses traits étaient ceux de l'Asie de l'est, il était assez petit et très mince, mais son torse à l'étroit dans un tee-shirt kaki montrait qu'il n'était que muscles. Son crâne était rasé, son visage effilé avec un menton proéminent.

- Vous devez être de la partie ? leur demanda-t-il avec un fort accent étranger une fois parvenu à leur hauteur.

- Je suppose, oui, répondit Allen, cette fois sans ôter ses écouteurs. Je m'appelle Johnny Allen, je viens du Wyoming.

- Park Seun-wo, répondit l'Asiatique.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce nom de Chinetoque à la con ? s'exclama le troisième qui s'était approché. Ecoute-moi bien petit, histoire de pas s'embrouiller, on t'appellera juste Park, d'accord ?

- Je suis pas Chinois mais Coréen ! protesta Park.

- Chinois, Coréens, Vietnamiens, Japonais, c'est du pareil au même… C'est tous les mêmes putains de jaunes.

Cette remarque ne sembla pas plaire au Coréen qui riposta :

- Je peux dire pareil pour vous ! Américains, Français, Anglais, Russes, Tchécoslovaques, c'est la même chose aussi !

- Chuis Ukrainien, p'tite tête !

Les deux hommes menaçaient d'en venir aux mains. Eberlué, Allen ne pouvait que les regarder se disputer, impuissant. Ce partenariat commençait plutôt bien…

- Je vois pas où est la différence ! riposta Park. Si tous les jaunes sont pareils pour toi, alors je vois pas pourquoi je ferais de différences entres les Européens ! Vous êtes tous blancs, que je sache !…

- Eh, les mecs, tenta finalement de s'interposer Allen, vous allez pas vous disputer pour ça ? On fait équipe pour cette mission.

Les deux mercenaires se toisèrent méchamment un long moment, à présent silencieux. Allen hésitait à se dresser entre eux, craignant de prendre un mauvais coup. L'Ukrainien était plutôt bien bâti, sa droite devait être ravageuse…

- Ouais, fit ce dernier au bout d'un moment, d'un ton menaçant. T'auras intérêt à te tenir à carreau, le Chinetoque. Sinon je te laisse tomber comme une merde.

Bien que son regard braqué sur l'Ukrainien qui s'éloigna fût dur, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à une telle provocation. Il comprenait assez bien qu'il avait affaire à un parfait imbécile. Lui aussi commençait à trouver que les choses partaient plutôt mal…

- Bah, t'en fais pas, essaya de le rassurer Allen. Si on est là tous les trois, c'est qu'on est taillés pour ce job. Je suis sûr que tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

Le Coréen hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Les paroles de l'autre l'avaient plutôt mis de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être que le paiement promis pour se travail ne valait pas qu'il dût le partager avec un abruti comme lui…

Tandis que l'Ukrainien maugréait dans son coin, les deux autres se mirent à bavasser entre eux pour tuer le temps. Celui-ci passa sans que personne ne s'approchât d'eux. Les enfants avaient repris leurs jeux, et leurs rires étaient ponctués par les cris inquiets de la volaille que leur ballon chassait à chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait de trop près.

Comme l'heure du rendez-vous était à présent toute proche, l'Ukrainien s'approcha et demanda au Coréen :

- Dis donc Park… T'es le dernier ou on attend encore quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'entendre lui adresser la parole le fit se taire sur le champ. Avant que les choses ne dégénérassent de nouveau, Allen répondit :

- Il me semble qu'il devrait y en avoir un quatrième.

- Ouais ben il a intérêt à se magner où il va rater le coche ! Putain, travailler avec des amateurs… jura-t-il pour lui-même. Des mecs qui ne savent même pas arriver à l'heure…

- Je suis là depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois, lui répondit une voix surgie de nulle part.

Une voix suave, plutôt chaleureuse, cependant teintée d'un soupçon de sournoiserie. A l'exception d'Allen qui n'avait pas entendu à cause de ses écouteurs et qui se demanda bien ce qui préoccupait ses compagnons, ils promenèrent leur regard tout autour d'eux à la recherche de l'origine de cette voix. Ce fut pourtant l'Américain qui vit le premier émerger une forme sombre tapie dans un recoin entre deux des bâtisses de la ruelle. Elle était enveloppée dans une cape de tissu épais et grossier, de couleur sombre, et son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre de la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête. Lentement, sans un mot, elle avançait vers eux. Soudain, une main aux doigts fins surgit de sous le vêtement et ôta une paire de lunettes noires des yeux de cette étrange apparition, ne leur laissant rien entrapercevoir de son visage. Elle la rangea ensuite sous la cape, se faufilant entre les pans en un geste si furtif qu'ils ne purent là non plus rien voir de ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Elle se figea enfin devant eux, la tête légèrement baissée pour qu'ils ne pussent la dévisager. Tous trois étaient stupéfaits par la discrétion dont faisait preuve ce nouvel arrivant. Reprenant brusquement contenance, l'Ukrainien lança :

- C'est toi le quatrième ? Il était temps que tu te montres.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis là depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.

Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Cette forme encapuchonnée n'était-elle pas qu'une hallucination ? Son vêtement ne ressemblait pas au voile porté par les gens du pays. Si le tissu avait été plus fin, il aurait dit avoir en face de lui quelque chose ressemblant à Dracula, ou un autre de ces trucs de conte de fées… Franchement, s'emmitoufler dans ce genre de manteau par cette chaleur…

- Ah ouais ? râla-t-il. Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je vous observais, répondit la voix d'un air amusé.

Comment avait fait cet imbécile prétentieux pour les observer sans se montrer ? N'était-il pas en train de bluffer, tout simplement ? Se retenant de rire, il lâcha, goguenard :

- Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu voir !...

Quelque chose retentit venant de l'inconnu, semblable à un petit rire cristallin et moqueur.

- Beaucoup de choses, Mincz Vaclav…

La première réaction de l'Ukrainien fut la surprise, il eut un mouvement de recul de la tête particulièrement significatif. Puis il se reprit.

- Ouais, tu connais mon nom. C'est pas difficile après tout. Et nous, on peut savoir à qui on a affaire ?...

Riant de nouveau, l'inconnu se contenta alors de lever lentement la tête. Les plus proches de lui, Park et Allen virent alors se dessiner sous les rayons du Soleil qui pénétraient peu à peu sous la capuche le relief d'un visage aux traits doux et enjôleurs. Devant leur regard ébloui, dans la chaleur d'un clair-obscur qui leur coupa le souffle, apparaissaient un nez long et droit, des lèvres pleines d'un rouge éclatant étirées en un sourire énigmatique, deux yeux en amande, gris comme l'acier, sur lesquels tombait une mèche de cheveux d'un blanc virginal.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent un instant interdits, paralysés par la vue de cette beauté insoutenable. Puis Allen murmura lentement, un instant plus tard :

- Vous êtes… Vous êtes Cobra… N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. C'était le nom de code sous lequel on la connaissait dans le milieu. Elle l'avait gardé du temps où elle était tueuse à gages pour la faction anti-Douglas de la DOATEC. Ce n'était encore pas si loin que ça.

- C'est vous Cobra ? s'étonna Park. La célèbre mercenaire ? C'est vous qui avez pris le dépôt d'armes de Karbala en deux heures et sans renforts ?

Là encore, elle hocha la tête.

- C'est un honneur de faire équipe avec vous ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main pour serrer la sienne, les yeux brillants de fierté.

Sans un geste vers la main que lui tendait le Coréen, Cobra se contenta de lui sourire. Cela sembla suffire au mercenaire qui baissa le bras, l'air conquis. Allen ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude en riant. De son côté, Vaclav semblait toujours aussi bougon.

A présent qu'ils étaient au complet, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre leur contact. Quelqu'un devait venir les chercher pour les amener à leur client. Il commençait à leur tarder d'en découdre.

- Eh Ipod ! interpella soudainement l'Ukrainien. T'as tout le temps tes écouteurs sur la tête ?

Allen approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Ca m'aide à me concentrer, expliqua-t-il.

- Sans blague, ricana Vaclav qui avait bien envie de voir ça. Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes, dis-moi ? Du bon vieux rock ? Du heavy metal ?

- Non, non, répondit Allen en riant. Plutôt ce genre de trucs, tu veux écouter ?

L'Ukrainien hésita un moment, puis accepta qu'Allen lui mît dans l'oreille l'écouteur qu'il lui tendait. Une musique rythmée retentit alors dans son crâne, accompagnée d'une voix de femme acidulée qui chantait :

…

Itoshi juun ni narabe kaeta

Omoi de naze ka kanashii juundetsu

Toki tome no nai chiisana heya

Asa hi ni mezamete ku

…

- Putain, c'est quoi cette daube ! s'exclama Vaclav en extirpant l'écouteur de son oreille comme s'il avait été dangereux.

Il manqua de jeter l'oreillette au loin, au risque de l'arracher à son fil.

- C'est de la Jpop, répondit Allen en la récupérant pour la remettre à son oreille. J'adore ce genre de musique.

- T'es pas normal, mec, répliqua l'autre. Faut te faire soigner !

- Chacun ses goûts, répondit calmement Johnny en se replongeant dans l'écoute presque religieuse de la musique que diffusait son baladeur Mp3.

Seun-wo s'étonna plutôt qu'un natif d'un des trous les plus paumés du fin fond des Etats-Unis ne se trouvât être fan de ce genre de musiques. Dans ce domaine comme dans beaucoup d'autres, le marché américain n'était guère réceptif à tout ce qui venait de l'étranger… Il nota également que Cobra ne disait pas un mot, et qu'elle semblait aussi absente de leur groupe qu'elle l'avait été durant tout le temps où elle les avait observés. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de penser à l'instant présent. C'était une mercenaire renommée, même si son nom ne se faisait entendre que depuis peu. Elle était probablement le genre de personnes qu'il ne valait mieux pas décevoir ou mettre en colère, et qui ne laissait sûrement rien au hasard…

Quelque part, c'était un peu effrayant aussi de devoir travailler avec elle…

Ils n'attendirent plus que quelques minutes avant que quelque chose n'agitât la foule qui se massait autour des étals du marché. Les gens s'écartèrent autant que possible pour tout juste laisser à un camion bâché la place de circuler. Cahotant sur le chemin de terre inégal, il approchait dans leur direction. Trois hommes voilés se voyaient dans la cabine, leurs yeux fixes et durs. Le camion les dépassa pour s'arrêter l'arrière à la hauteur de l'entrée de la ruelle. Quatre hommes descendirent de la benne, eux aussi voilés, sans chercher une seule seconde à dissimuler qu'ils étaient armés.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques exclamations en arabe, langue peu courante dans cette région du Moyen-Orient, puis approchèrent des quatre mercenaires, leurs Kalachnikovs bien en vue, comme pour les dissuader de commettre le moindre impair. Tandis que trois d'entre eux restaient en retrait et surveillaient tout autant les soldats privés que les environs, le quatrième vint plus près et leur annonça en anglais :

- Allah est grand.

- L'homme est petit, répondit Cobra en donnant le mot de passe entendu, devançant Vaclav, ce qu'il ne sembla guère apprécier.

Le soldat à la Kalachnikov les embrassa du regard puis hocha la tête et s'écarta en les invitant à monter dans la benne du camion.

- C'est parti pour le grand rodéo, commenta Park. On va bien s'amuser !

Allen fut le seul à saluer les soldats lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Cela sembla ne leur faire ni chaud ni froid. Les quatre Arabes montèrent à leur suite et les encadrèrent à l'intérieur du camion : deux de chaque côté. L'un d'eux, à l'avant, tapa contre la cloison. Le camion s'ébranla alors en grinçant, secouant ses passagers. Un peu plus loin il manœuvra pour faire demi-tour et revenir sur ses traces. Encore une fois, il passa entre les étals et les clients tassés sur les côtés, puis s'engagea vers la sortie du village. Vaclav n'était pas fâché de voir le marché, puis le petit village lui-même, s'éloigner d'eux. Lorsque le véhicule fut redescendu sur une route un peu plus large et moins cahoteuse, le soldat qui parlait anglais sortit des bandes de tissu d'une de ses poches et leur expliqua :

- Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, nous allons vous bander les yeux. Ne bougez pas, nous allons le faire pour vous.

Vaclav ne semblait pas ravi de ce faire bander les yeux par un de ces barbus. Cobra quant à elle dut ôter sa capuche pour permettre qu'on lui bandât les yeux. Son geste révéla sa chevelure mi-longue, et sa couleur de neige sembla troubler les quatre hommes qui les accompagnaient. Même les trois autres mercenaires semblaient étonnés, bien que Cobra fût connue pour avoir les cheveux albinos. Il y avait quelque chose de véritablement troublant dans cette couleur, blanche et non grise, qui s'accordait avec le teint plutôt pâle d'un visage jeune et plein de vigueur. Le soldat qui lui banda les yeux n'osa poser un seul doigt sur elle, soit par profond respect pour le genre féminin et ses croyances religieuses, soit, songea-t-elle avec amusement, par crainte ou par superstition… Son regard d'acier ne montrait par ailleurs aucune douceur soumise, et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par qui que ce soit contre sa volonté. Elle était une femme comme ces soldats voilés ne devaient en voir que peu durant toute leur vie.

D'abord un peu perturbés de ne plus pouvoir se référer à leur vue, Park, Allen et Vaclav s'y habituèrent rapidement. Il n'y avait que Cobra que cela n'avait visiblement pas du tout perturbé. Au bout de quelques temps, alors que le camion roulait à bonne vitesse sur ce qui ressemblait tout de même plus à piste qu'à une route, Allen demanda :

- Y en a pour longtemps ?

Aucun des quatre Arabes ne lui répondit. Il eut beau insister, il n'eut aucune réponse, pas même de celui qui parlait anglais. De dépit, il préféra s'adresser à Park.

- Dis-moi, ça me trotte depuis tout à l'heure, on se serait pas déjà vus ?

- Je crois pas, répondit le Coréen, je pense que je m'en souviendrais.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que ton visage me dit quelque chose…

Il réfléchit pensivement un instant, puis reprit :

- Tu n'étais pas là pendant le raid de Bassora il y a trois mois ?

- Si, j'y étais, confirma le Coréen. Tu y étais aussi ? Je ne me souviens pas t'y avoir vu.

- T'étais dans quel camp ? Je bossais avec le gouvernement pour cette opération.

- Je comprends qu'on se soit pas tellement croisés alors, répondit Park en riant. Moi j'étais du côté des rebelles !

- Ouais, plaisanta alors Allen, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne se soit pas trop vus ce jour-là !

Les deux soldats privés rirent franchement, ce qui trancha assez nettement avec le sérieux de leurs quatre guides et l'air toujours contrarié de Vaclav. Sous cape, Cobra ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi.

- J'ai tué seize rebelles durant l'assaut, clama l'Américain.

- Et moi vingt-huit soldats de l'armée régulière ! »

Impressionné, Allen poussa un sifflement admiratif.

De son côté plutôt agacé, Vaclav aurait aimé avoir les écouteurs d'Allen juste pour pouvoir se les enfoncer dans les oreilles et mettre ces deux idiots en sourdine. S'il avait à les supporter comme ça jusqu'à la fin du voyage, il sentait qu'il allait faire un malheur…

Christie était calme et pensive. Les coéquipiers avec lesquels elle se retrouvait promettaient de lui donner du fil à retordre. C'était bien pour ce genre d'ennuis qu'elle détestait devoir s'encombrer de partenaires. Mais dans le métier de mercenaire, contrairement à celui de tueur à gages, elle y était parfois obligée. On les engageait en tant que soldats, pour prendre part en conséquence à des actes de guerre. Ils opéraient sur des champs de bataille. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'assassinat. La discrétion ne pouvait pas toujours tout résoudre dans ces situations. Dans le cas d'un assaut frontal contre des régiments de soldats, même avec son talent et son expérience, elle ne pouvait se passer du soutien de coéquipiers.

Encore fallait-il que ceux-là fussent à la hauteur…

- - - - -

Le camion arriva à sa destination après un peu plus de deux heures de route. Comme ils avaient roulé à assez bonne allure sur du plat, ou du presque plat, disons, ils devaient se trouver bien loin du village duquel ils venaient. Qui qu'il fût, leur client semblait tenir à ce qu'on ne puisse pas le retrouver. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance tant qu'il payait leurs services au tarif convenu. Les mercenaires étaient des gens simples : ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de problèmes d'éthique ou de morale. On les embauchait, ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, on les payait, et tout le monde était content. Le riche client anonyme qui les avait fait venir jusqu'ici avait offert une somme suffisamment conséquente pour leur faire laisser de côté toute forme d'hésitation.

Une fois qu'on leur eût rendu la vue et à la suite des soldats armés de Kalachnikovs, les quatre mercenaires descendirent du camion. Ils se trouvaient dans la cour d'un palais immense de style persan couronné d'un faîte d'or en coupole, au pied d'un escalier de marbre monumental qui menait à une lourde porte de bois soigneusement travaillée. Park laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Sans leur laisser le temps d'en admirer plus, les quatre soldats les pressèrent de les suivre à l'intérieur.

« Pas si vite les gars, tenta de les dérider le Coréen. Faut que je m'inspire pour le château que je me construirai à ma retraite !

Le groupe passa les deux gardes postés devant l'entrée puis pénétra dans un monde de luxe et de dorure digne du palais d'un roi du pétrole. Les murs étaient décorés de faïence de couleurs chaudes et d'arabesques aux détails extrêmement soignés, le sol couvert de tapis aux motifs complexes qui avaient dû demander des heures et des heures de tissage. Ils n'eurent cependant l'occasion de jouer les touristes, leur hôte semblant très pressé de les voir arriver jusqu'à lui.

Il les attendait d'ailleurs dans un vaste salon, plus richement décoré encore que le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser.

- Salaam aleikum, s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son moelleux sofa pour accourir au devant d'eux en les voyant franchir la porte. Bienvenue messieurs, je suis heureux de vous voir enfin arriver.

- Aleikum salaam, répondit poliment Christie.

Leur client, vêtu comme un cheikh, portait une barbe courte taillée en pointe, ses yeux noirs et vifs serrés de part et d'autre d'un nez aquilin, au milieu d'un visage basané.

- Vous devez être mademoiselle Cobra, devina-t-il. Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée.

Christie connaissait bien le regard que le « cheikh » posait sur elle. Elle l'avait vu dans bien d'autres yeux avant les siens, un instant avant que toute vie ne les quittent… Il fit signe à ses soldats de les laisser et ceux-ci disparurent en fermant derrière eux la grande porte voûtée, verte et décorée de dorures superbes.

- Soyez les bienvenus dans ma modeste demeure, ajouta-t-il avec suffisance. Mais je vous en prie, messieurs, asseyez-vous.

Lui-même retourna s'installer dans le plus vaste sofa, les laissant se partager quelques fauteuils plus petits…

- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle de ne pas vous inviter à prendre vos aises, mais vous connaissez les lois drastiques de l'islam…

- Naturellement, répondit-elle avec un sourire appuyé et un regard entendu en s'asseyant en gardant donc son manteau dans le même canapé qu'Allen tout en croisant nonchalamment les jambes.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? J'ai un excellent Scotch qui je fais importer directement d'une distillerie écossaise…

- Je pensais que l'alcool était interdit par le Coran, nota Park.

- En effet, mon ami, répondit le client d'un air tranquille. Mais le Coran ne précise pas la marque…

Pointilleux sur la place de la femme, mais guère autant pour ce qui est des petits à-côtés, nota Christie avec un certain amusement, mais sans surprise.

- Nous n'en prendrons pas, déclina Vaclav.

- Oui, je vois, murmura leur client que ce refus semblait quelque peu contrarier. Il est vrai que vous devez garder les idées claires pour mener votre travail a bien… Du thé, peut-être ? Abdallah, porte-nous du thé.

Le jeune domestique posté à la porte qui se trouvait dans le dos du « cheikh », aussi immobile qu'une statue, s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Les quatre mercenaires ne pouvaient que demeurer béats d'admiration devant la beauté de la pièce. Les canapés et la table basse étaient installés sur un grand tapis persan. Aux murs aux couleurs chaleureuses étaient appuyés divers meubles d'ébène luisant qui supportaient pléthore objets décoratifs, dont des vases de toute beauté à la céramique imitant à s'y méprendre la porcelaine chinoise. La pièce fermée était éclairée par de magnifiques chandeliers de fers forgés placés dans les coins et surtout par un immense lustre de cuivre et de cristal pendu juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ses formes complexes et rondes évoquaient celles d'une rosace.

- Ce thé est l'un des meilleurs de l'Orient. Il provient d'une petite exploitation d'Iran, le moindre sac est hors de prix…

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon ami, coupa Christie, dont la soudaine familiarité ne sembla guère plaire à leur hôte, je ne suis pas venue me plier aux exigences des lois de l'islam et de votre demeure simplement pour boire le thé mais pour la seule raison que vous avez promis en contrepartie de nous fournir à vos frais de l'équipement et surtout des renseignements sur notre cible…

La répartie de Christie avait beaucoup offensé et contrarié leur hôte. Se faire traiter de la sorte sous son propre toit ! Ces Occidentaux n'ont décidément pas le moindre respect pour une culture pourtant séculaire. Mais il conserva son calme, en premier lieu parce qu'il avait effectivement promis tout ce qu'avait mentionné Christie, et que l'islam lui intimait de tenir sa parole, mais ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de leur aide. Son ton était cependant bien moins chaleureux que précédemment lorsqu'il laissa tomber sur la table basse, bien en vue, la photo d'un homme à l'air aussi fourbe que lui.

- Ibrahim Mohammad Abdul al Kasil.

Les quatre soldats privés se penchèrent pour examiner en détails la photo.

- Il s'agit d'un trafiquant notoire de haschisch. Il le fait cultiver dans les régions montagneuses de l'est avant de l'acheminer jusqu'à la Méditerranée via ce qui était jadis la route de la soie. Son trafic permet à lui seul d'alimenter dix-huit pour cent du marché européen et nord-africain. Ses cultures emploient des femmes et des enfants, traités comme des esclaves. Les hommes quant à eux sont enrôlés dans sa milice qu…

- Inutile de nous abreuver de détails tragiques, coupa Vaclav. Pour peu que vous payiez, on fera tout ce que vous demandez.

- Je veux qu'il meure, conclut alors leur client.

- Très bien, parfait. Où peut-on le trouver, votre bonhomme ?

Le « cheikh » sortit alors de nouvelles photos qu'il étala devant eux sur la table basse. Au même moment, Abdallah reparut avec un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes. Son maître lui fit signe de rester à l'écart. Il était en pleine discussion d'affaires… Le domestique se figea dans un coin et se fondit pratiquement dans le décor. Seule l'odeur entêtante du thé témoignait de sa présence.

- Al Kasil vit comme un pacha dans sa villa.

Il ne devait pas être le seul à en juger par la quantité de dorures à l'or visibles dans cette pièce, jusqu'aux plus petites poignées de tiroir…

- Il s'agit d'une vieille forteresse datant des invasions mongoles remise au goût du jour par ses bons soins. Elle se trouve à quelques dizaines de kilomètres à l'ouest d'ici, au bord d'un oued.

Il leur désigna une photo, sans doute prise de l'autre rive de l'oued. On ne voyait que les hauts remparts entourant le domaine d'Al Kasil. Une palmeraie poussait sur la gauche de la photo.

- L'endroit est en permanence gardé, par au moins une trentaine d'hommes de sa milice. Des renforts seraient également stationnés à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Ce sont tous des fanatiques surentraînés, prêts à mourir pour leur maître.

Les quatre mercenaires s'inquiétèrent plus de leur fanatisme que de leur entraînement. Les camps de formation à la guérilla, fréquents dans la région, dispensaient un enseignement bien loin de satisfaire aux spécifications les plus basiques d'un entraînement militaire classique. En revanche, ces gens-là étaient pauvres et n'avaient pas grand-chose à perdre. Cela faisait donc d'eux des adversaires tout de même redoutables. Les sous-estimer était une grossière erreur. Surtout s'il s'agissait de les affronter sur leur propre terrain.

- J'ai fait prendre ces photos de l'intérieur de la forteresse par certains de ses domestiques que j'ai soudoyés… ajouta le client en riant.

Ces photos-là leur serait certainement très utiles.

- Le palais d'Al Kasil est un grand bâtiment en U situé à l'extrémité est de la forteresse. Voici une photo de ses appartements…

Le cliché circula entre les mercenaires. Ils le mémorisèrent bien, de façon à reconnaître l'endroit. Il paraissait évident que les quartiers de leur cible se situaient à l'extrémité de l'une des branches du U, au premier étage.

- Celle-ci est une photo de son harem. D'après mes sources, ce débauché y passe le plus clair de son temps. Sans doute est-ce là que vous le trouverez…

Le harem était lui aussi à l'une des extrémités du bâtiment. Trouver l'un et l'autre serait en effet certainement aisé…

- D'après ce que je sais, il fait enlever toutes les jeunes filles nubiles des villages avoisinants pour satisfaire sa soif de v…

- Merci, cela ne nous concerne pas, rappela Christie.

- Il y a aussi autre chose…

- Je vous écoute.

- Dans les appartements d'Al Kasil se trouve une chambre forte. Vous aurez besoin de lui pour l'ouvrir. De lui ou de sa main.

- Un dispositif de reconnaissance d'empreintes digitales ? questionna Park.

- Exactement. Un modèle extrêmement sophistiqué. La chambre forte a été installée par une de ces compagnies de sécurité américaines venues reconstruire le pays. Comme vous le voyez, ils ne sont pas très regardants sur l'identité de leurs clients… Elle est très résistante, vous ne pourriez la forcer, même avec de puissants explosifs.

- Compris, approuva Vaclav.

- A l'intérieur se trouve une cargaison de quatre cents kilos de haschisch. Je la veux.

Il marqua une pause et en profita pour faire signe à son domestique de servir le thé. Après qu'il eût bu une gorgée du breuvage, il poursuivit :

- Il y a de nombreux véhicules dans l'enceinte de son palais. Vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à trouver de quoi la transporter. Mais vous devez faire vite. Cette cargaison a été vendue et doit être expédiée ce soir même.

Cela réduisait considérablement leur marge de manœuvre. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas toujours le loisir, tous les soldats préféraient avoir le temps d'observer la situation en détails avant de se lancer à l'action.

- Pas de problème, assura Christie. Où doit-on effectuer la livraison ?

- A l'endroit où vous serez payés. Il vous sera communiqué en temps utile. Comme convenu, la moitié du paiement a été versée sur un compte off-shore dont les coordonnées vous seront communiquées à la réception de la marchandise par mes hommes. Le reste vous sera payé en liquide. Des questions ?

Tout semblait être on ne peut plus clair. Park se contenta donc de demander :

- Où est cet équipement que vous nous avez promis ?

- Abdallah va vous y conduire. Au revoir mes amis, ajouta-t-il alors que ses invités se levaient, qu'Allah vous vienne en aide.

Alors qu'ils suivaient le domestique qui les guidait dans un long couloir, Park demanda :

- A votre avis, notre gusse il a fait fortune dans quoi ?

- Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit le pétrole, répondit Allen. Y en a pas des masses dans le coin.

- Les seules choses qui rapportent de l'argent par ici, c'est le haschisch ou l'opium, remarqua Vaclav.

- Donc en gros, notre ami nous envoie couler sa concurrence… déduisit Allen.

- J'imagine que les dix-huit pour cent de parts du gâteau n'y sont pas pour rien ! ricana le Coréen.

Comme si quoi que ce fut de tout cela avait quelque chose de surprenant. Dans le monde de la finance, les concurrents s'éliminaient par OPA et rachats interposés. Ici, dans le milieu impitoyable de la drogue et de la guerre, on avait recours à des armes nettement moins silencieuses…

Les mercenaires, à l'invite de leur guide, s'arrêtèrent devant une petite entrée à la sobriété étonnante pour le style du reste de la maison. Abdallah poussa la porte toutefois lourde et massive sur une petite pièce aux murs gris et ternes aménagée comme un entrepôt. Une table tout en longueur contre le mur de gauche était tout particulièrement éclairée par deux plafonniers branlants. Il leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Vous pouvez prendre tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce. Hâtez-vous de vous équiper et faites-moi signe lorsque vous êtes prêts.

Sur ce, il ferma sur eux la porte, les laissant seuls à l'intérieur du réduit. Sans s'en préoccuper, les mercenaires laissèrent vagabonder leur regard sur les étagères alignées sur leur droite et sur la table à leur gauche. Etaient mis à leur disposition des armes, bien sûr, étalées sur la table comme pour une exposition, d'une collection de pistolets compacts à la gamme de Kalachnikovs dans toutes leurs déclinaisons, mais aussi toutes sortes équipements, des gilets pare-balles ou des cordes munies de grappin, des bottes de cuir solide… Un véritable supermarché pour soldat du dimanche.

Salivant tous quatre, ils avancèrent naturellement vers la table. Allen trouva le premier l'arme de son choix : un fusil de précision Dragunov dont il se mit aussitôt à inspecter l'état, et tout particulièrement la lunette télescopique montée dessus.

- T'es une fiotte de sniper ! s'exclama aussitôt Mincz Vaclav.

- Ouaip, répondit Allen, toujours très calme, sans relever un instant l'insulte.

- Bordel, j'ai tiré le gros lot avec cette équipe ! maugréa-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, rétorqua Park. Un tireur d'élite nous sera sûrement utile durant l'opération. C'est toujours important que l'un de nous puisse voir l'action avec du recul.

- Est-ce que je t'ai sonné, coco ? Non, alors tu la boucles !

Les deux hommes se mirent dans la seconde à s'insulter copieusement. Avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, Christie trancha d'une voix autoritaire :

- Dans cette forteresse, nous serons largement en infériorité numérique. Il faut donc privilégier la mobilité et la discrétion. Chacun de nous ne prend qu'un fusil plus une arme de poing.

Elle semblait avoir réussi à détourner les deux hommes de leur futile dispute. L'Ukrainien répondit même avec assurance et enthousiasme :

- Pas de problème. Pour l'arme de poing, j'ai déjà la mienne !

Il dégaina sur ce son Colt .45 avant de l'armer d'un coup sec.

Park s'approcha d'Allen qui continuait de vérifier le fusil qu'il avait choisi d'emporter, avec une adresse et une minutie de véritable professionnel.

- Il y a des fusils plus récents que celui-ci, nota-t-il après un coup d'œil rapide sur la table. Tu es sûr que ça ira avec un SVD ?

- Absolument, répondit l'Américain sans hésiter. Ouais, y en a de plus sophistiqués… mais celui-là a l'air en parfait état, et c'est une arme robuste et fiable. Au vu des distances d'engagement auxquelles nous serons confrontés dans un château, je pense qu'il fera amplement l'affaire.

Un sourire satisfait s'esquissa sur les lèvres sensuelles de Christie. Il lui plaisait beaucoup de l'entendre savoir de quoi il parlait. Pour maîtriser son équipement, il fallait d'abord le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Un soldat était toujours plus à l'aise avec une arme familière qu'avec un autre modèle, même s'il était plus performant. Mais cela n'en faisait pas encore un bon tireur...

A son tour, Park s'intéressa à l'arme qu'il allait choisir.

- Moi je vais prendre la PKM, annonça-t-il bientôt en se jetant presque sur la mitrailleuse, imposante par rapport à sa petite taille.

- Dis donc gringalet, émit Vaclav avec un sifflement admiratif, vu ta carrure je te voyais plutôt avec un hochet !

- Je suis un spécialiste en armes lourdes, espèce de débile !

- C'est vrai ? On dirait pas à te voir !

L'Ukrainien n'avait pas tout à fait tort. A le voir, on avait du mal à imaginer que le petit Coréen fût spécialisé dans le maniement d'armes qui en plus d'être lourdes et encombrantes, développaient un puissant recul. Mais, Christie était peut-être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, s'il était petit, Park Seun-wo était loin d'être rachitique. Ce qui la gênait plutôt, c'était que ce genre d'armes n'était guère discret, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait recommandé. Elle préféra cependant ne rien dire, consciente d'avoir affaire à des têtes de mule. Peut-être que cela serait utile si les choses venaient à dégénérer, pensa-t-elle avec un soupir, consciente qu'avec des idiots comme eux, ce risque était hélas très élevé…

- C'est de l'arnaque, pesta soudain Vaclav, la moitié de ces Kalachnikovs sont pourries ! Il nous refile de la camelote, ce fils de pute.

- De mon côté ça va, répondit Allen qui venait de finir de démonter complètement son Dragunov. Il est un peu sale, mais en bon état, comme je le pensais.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose en état de marche, ajouta Park. Mais peut-être que tu ne sauras pas t'en servir !

Sans relever le sarcasme, L'Ukrainien continua de chercher une arme digne de ce nom. Il opta finalement pour un fusil d'assaut, le type d'armes qu'il préférait de toute manière, un G3KA3 tout de même assez vétuste. Par chance, il s'agissait d'une arme réputée pour sa fiabilité et son efficacité. Sa munition de 7.62 mm le rendait assez difficile à contrôler en rafale, mais elle était mortelle, et il n'était pas une crevette comme cet imbécile de Coréen, lui ! Bon, niveau discrétion là aussi, on faisait mieux.

- Les Allemands c'est les meilleurs, après tout, se rassura-t-il.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Park distraitement, trop occupé à inspecter sa PKM.

- Un peu, oui ! clama l'Ukrainien. C'est pas pour rien si la MP5 est le pistolet-mitrailleur le plus vendu au monde !

- Il y a quand même des modèles récents plus efficaces que la MP5 face aux gilets pare-balle, nota Allen en levant brièvement le nez des pièces de son Dragunov éparpillées sur un coin libre de la table.

- Peu importe, répliqua Vaclav. Ca reste une valeur sûre.

- On a affaire à un vrai pro ! railla Park avec un sourire sarcastique.

L'Ukrainien bien bâti lui envoya aussitôt une méchante tape pas du tout amicale dans l'arrière de la tête à laquelle répondit le petit Coréen par une diarrhée d'insultes. Tout cela allait leur faire perdre un temps précieux.

Lentement, très calmement, comme insensible à la tension qui régnait dans la petite pièce, les écouteurs de son baladeur Mp3 l'y aidant sûrement beaucoup, Allen commença à remonter son fusil, visiblement satisfait, non sans avoir autant que possible nettoyé les pièces. Il les avait également graissées grâce à l'huile qui leur avait été généreusement fournie avec tout cette arsenal.

- Tiens, on a droit à toute une panoplie d'armes israéliennes, nota Park une fois sa petite dispute avec Vaclav terminée.

- Une drôle d'ironie de la part d'un musulman si intègre, ricana ce dernier, très amusé.

- Vous prenez le Uzi ? remarqua l'Asiatique en direction de Christie que le pistolet-mitrailleur de prime abord en parfait état venait de séduire.

Une inspection consciencieuse lui permit de conclure qu'il l'était effectivement. Le Uzi était par ailleurs conçu pour pouvoir fonctionner dans le désert, avec un niveau pour le moins acceptable de risques d'enraiement à cause du sable, et avait fait ses preuves depuis près d'un demi-siècle. Si la MP5 était effectivement le pistolet-mitrailleur le plus vendu, son rival le plus redoutable était bien l'arme de poing israélienne. Cet Uzi était muni d'une sangle, pratique pour le porter en bandoulière.

Elle porta la main à l'attache de sa cape qu'elle défit avec deux doigts, puis ôta l'épais vêtement de son dos dans un seul mouvement tournant et gracieux, révélant la combinaison moulante blanche et bleu marine qu'elle portait en dessous, et la suspendit à une des étagères derrière elle. Elle se retourna en un geste innocent et plein de charme, passant la sangle de son arme à son épaule droite pour la laisser pendre sous son bras. La fermeture-éclair de la combinaison moulée sur ses formes athlétiques était ouverte jusque sous ses clavicules en un décolleté vertigineux sur une poitrine généreuse à la souplesse élastique qui retint l'attention des trois hommes présents dans la pièce. Y était accrochée la paire de lunettes qu'elle portait au moment de leur rencontre.

- Eh bien, siffla Allen, je comprends mieux pourquoi le vieux a préféré que vous ne preniez pas vos aises…

Amusée, Christie s'avança de nouveau vers la table, cherchant du regard le pistolet qu'elle allait adopter comme arme secondaire.

- Tu m'étonnes, avec des melons pareils ! ricana Park, graveleux. Ils ont l'air délicieux, j'adorerais les goûter !

Le regard de Christie qu'il croisa soudain lui laissa comprendre qu'il dépassait de loin les bornes et serait avisé de surveiller son langage. Incapable de soutenir ces yeux d'acier brûlant, il se détourna lâchement, des gouttes de sueur froide mouillant soudain sa nuque, et feignit de s'intéresser à une arme devant lui.

- Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas que le Desert Eagle était si petit, balbutia-t-il en soulevant un pistolet au design assez massif.

- Fais voir, coupa Christie dont la main qui lui prit le pistolet des siennes le fit sursauter en poussant presque un cri de terreur, au grand amusement de Vaclav. C'est un Jericho 941 ça, pas un Desert Eagle.

Un coup d'œil au diamètre du canon lui fit déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un 9 mm, le même calibre que son Uzi. Pratique pour ne pas avoir à emporter trop de munitions différentes. Elle décida de s'en équiper puisque de plus il était en bon état. Il était en effet gravé Desert Eagle sur la glissière du pistolet, ce qui laissait deviner que ce modèle devait être destiné au marché américain puisque c'est par ce subterfuge que l'importateur faisait vendre le Jericho, en profitant de l'immense popularité dont jouissait le Desert Eagle… Mais à l'inverse de ce dernier, le Jericho était une arme parfaitement adaptée au combat. Lourd, massif et surpuissant, le Desert Eagle était certes impressionnant, mais ses performances bien au-delà de celles normalement espérées d'une arme de poing ne compensaient pas ses défauts majeurs, à savoir son encombrement, son grand poids, et surtout la fulgurance de son recul qui le rendait imprécis entre des mains inexpérimentées, et tout particulièrement en situation de stress, et la détonation assourdissante accompagnant chaque coup de feu. Le Desert Eagle était plus un jouet, un gros jouet, qu'un véritable outil de combat. Sur le terrain, les critères de sélection étaient autrement plus drastiques que la seule puissance de l'arme. Le Jéricho pouvait faire l'affaire, lui, même si elle regrettait de ne pouvoir y mettre de silencieux. De toute façon, leur employeur ne semblait pas avoir jugé utile de leur fournir ce genre d'accessoires…

- Comme tu risques de te retrouver isolé un bout de temps, tu devras te défendre seul en cas de problème, nota le Coréen à l'adresse du sniper du groupe.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Allen. Je sais prendre soin de moi.

- Juste au cas où, il te faut quand même quelque chose de plus rapide qu'un simple pistolet comme arme de poing. Comme un petit pistolet-mitrailleur… Y a pas un Mini Uzi ou un truc dans ce genre ?

- J'ai trouvé un MAC 10, remarqua Vaclav, qui ne parlait pourtant que peu avec ses coéquipiers sans les insulter ou leur faire des reproches. Ca t'ira ?

- Je pense que oui, approuva l'Américain. Il est en bon état. Y a assez de munitions ?

Vaclav lui tendit une cassette en bois remplie à craquer de balles sur lesquelles étaient posés quatre magasins de trente unités.

- Hum, les chargeurs auraient bien besoin d'un petit coup de brosse, nota Allen.

Des cliquetis agressifs commençaient à résonner dans toute la pièce. Alors que les trois hommes se vêtaient chacun d'un gilet pare-balle dans les poches duquel ils rangèrent leurs chargeurs, Christie ajustait la sangle du holster placé sous son bras droit et dans lequel elle rangea ensuite le Jericho 941. A la sangle qui passait dans son dos, elle fixa solidement un talkie-walkie relié à une oreillette munie d'un micro. Elle se revêtit à nouveau ensuite de sa cape qu'elle referma étroitement sur elle, comme par pudeur. Le Uzi passé en bandoulière sous son épais vêtement était sa seule arme visible. Les chargeurs de ses deux armes étaient à sa ceinture, dissimulés sous les pans de son manteau, ceux du Jéricho à gauche, ceux du Uzi à droite.

- Vous ne prenez pas de gilet, Cobra ? remarqua Johnny.

- Je préfère pas, répondit-elle simplement.

- Vous êtes vraiment impressionnante. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de sortir sans être couvert ! s'exclama Park, plaisantin.

Le sourire carnassier de la jeune femme lui rappela encore une fois de tenir sa langue.

Vaclav regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de protections sous la main. Un gilet pare-balle ne couvrait que le torse. Il aurait volontiers préféré avoir des jambières ou un casque en plus. De quoi se protéger les bras aussi… Raison de plus pour rester discrets lorsqu'ils seraient sur le terrain, songea-t-elle. A quatre contre trente, ils ne feraient pas le poids.

- Merde, y a plus d'oreillettes comme celle de Cobra ! pesta Park. J'aurais préféré ça à un casque.

- Faudra faire avec, coco, maugréa Vaclav. Quoique ne pas avoir à supporter ta voix sur le terrain me rendrait assez heureux après tout.

- Ferme-la !

Allen essayait lui aussi son casque avec micro intégré. Il lui allait parfaitement bien. Les quatre mercenaires firent un test, pour voir s'ils s'entendaient convenablement avec cet équipement ; ce fut concluant. Vaclav remarqua alors un détail chez le sniper qui l'irrita.

- Me dis pas que t'as encore les écouteurs de ton baladeur sur les oreilles !

Allen répondit pourtant par l'affirmative. Les oreillettes de son baladeur étaient bien vissées dans ses oreilles, sous les écouteurs de son casque.

- Ca ne te gêne pas pour entendre ? s'étonna Park.

- Pas du tout. Je fais toujours comme ça. Avant, dans l'armée, j'écoutais la musique avec l'oreille dans laquelle je n'avais pas le casque, mais je préfère l'écouter en stéréo.

Vaclav réalisa avec stupeur que cet énergumène continuerait d'écouter sa soupe même sous le feu ennemi. Cela ne l'enchanta guère, loin de là.

- J'espère, ducon, que tu arrives à rester concentré avec tes conneries dans les oreilles. J'ai pas envie de me prendre une de tes balles dans le dos !

- Aucun risque, assura Allen, avec un grand sourire, comme s'il était totalement insensible à la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon.

- Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, le nain jaune. Faut viser avant de tirer !

- Parle pour toi, macaque !

Puisque tout semblait prêt, il ne leur restait plus qu'à convenir des noms auxquels chacun d'eux répondrait sur le champ de bataille. Ne pas se comprendre dans une équipe était pire que de devoir travailler seul, car les autres devenaient alors des obstacles, voire des dangers potentiels. Il leur fallait donc pouvoir s'identifier clairement l'un par rapport à l'autre pour pouvoir s'organiser le plus efficacement possible.

- Pour la miss, c'est facile, on n'a qu'à l'appeler Cobra, décréta Vaclav. Le niakoué on t'appellera Parking, et toi la snipouze, tu seras Ipod. Quant à moi ce sera Chef. C'est compris ?

- Pourquoi tu serais le chef ? s'emporta Park, vexé par l'identifiant dont cet idiot le gratifiait.

- Parce que je suis le plus fort, le plus intelligent et le plus beau. Ca te va comme ça, coco ?

- Je crois qu'il y a erreur, coupa soudainement Christie, à leur grande surprise.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur souriait d'un air aimable, mais son regard était indéchiffrable.

- C'est moi qui prendrai le commandement de cette opération, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ils la regardèrent, médusés. Puis, se retenant avec difficulté de rire, Vaclav demanda :

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est moi la plus forte, la plus intelligente et la plus belle…

Hébété, il ne dit rien pendant une seconde, puis éclata franchement de rire. Une fois calmé, il reprit :

- Je ne savais pas que t'avais un tel sens de l'humour… Trêve de plaisanteries. Le commandement revient naturellement au meilleur d'entre nous, c'est pourquoi…

- … je commanderai, termina Christie.

Cette fois-ci, Vaclav était véritablement contrarié. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Comme je suis la meilleure d'entre nous, poursuivit-elle, il est normal que ce soit moi qui commande, pas vrai ?

- Et depuis quand tu serais meilleure que moi, je peux savoir ? On entend peut-être ton nom un peu partout ces derniers temps, à supposer que tu sois bien celle qu'on appelle Cobra, mais moi je suis un vieux de la vieille à qui on ne la fait pas ! Et c'est pas demain la veille que je recevrai des ordres d'une gonzesse albinos, pigé ?

Christie parut très amusée, comme une enfant indisciplinée. Elle fit la moue, puis susurra, provocante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux te battre peut-être ?

- Je te prends quand tu veux, ma poule ! clama Vaclav d'un air moqueur en s'avançant vers elle les bras écartés comme pour l'inciter à frapper la première. On ne tardera pas à voir qui ne nous deux est le meil…

D'une détente formidable et fulgurante, Christie envoya son pied dans l'entrejambe de Vaclav et interrompit sa tirade enthousiaste. Le coup était parti en un éclair, en un bref battement de cils qui laissa muets de surprise autant Allen que Park, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne fût aussi surpris de la tournure des évènements que ne l'était l'Ukrainien, lequel, plié en deux, le souffle coupé, ne parvenait même pas à gémir de la douleur atroce qui lui déchirait le ventre, serrait ses tripes au point de lui donner envie de les vomir. Cobra se saisit alors de lui par le col et le tira violemment vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent. Le sourire amusé, innocent, de la jeune femme laissait à présent place à une mine menaçante surmontée de deux yeux perçants et brûlants d'une féroce détermination.

- Maintenant écoute-moi bien, gros imbécile, gronda-t-elle avec l'intensité d'une mer en pleine tempête, je n'accepte de travailler avec vous que si, et seulement si, vous faites exactement tout ce que je vous dis de faire ! Si t'es pas content, vous n'aurez qu'à vous en sortir sans moi, c'est bien compris ?

Son changement radical d'attitude avait glacé en un instant l'air de la pièce, et tous paraissaient avoir à présent d'immenses difficultés à respirer, à simplement la regarder. Tout d'un coup, toute jolie et innocente qu'elle pouvait sembler être, elle était… effrayante…

Bien qu'incapable de hurler, Vaclav la fixait d'un œil haineux injecté de sang. Son visage retroussé en une horrible grimace de douleur était parfaitement répugnant. Mais cela n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde la jeune femme.

- C'est bien compris ? insista-t-elle en serrant un peu plus le col autour de la gorge de sa victime, immensément satisfaite du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait exercer sur elle d'une simple pression des doigts.

Elle ne relâcha l'Ukrainien que lorsqu'elle lui eût arraché la promesse, dans une quinte de toux étouffée, qu'il lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil comme un petit chien.

- Et c'est valable pour vous deux également. Qu'un de vous ait le malheur de me désobéir sur le terrain, et je le laisse se débrouiller tout seul.

Bien qu'il aurait été souvent enclin, dans ce genre de situations, à faire une plaisanterie d'un goût parfois douteux, même Park comprit que c'était le moment de filer à carreau. Allen quant à lui semblait être soudain retombé sur Terre. Il n'avait pas encore paru aussi sérieux devant ses compagnons.

- Bien. Je vous appellerai par vos noms. Allen, Park et Vaclav. Moi c'est Cobra. Puisque tout ceci est maintenant réglé, nous devrions nous mettre en route.

- A vos ordres, entonnèrent aussitôt Allen et Park, en chœur.

- A vos ordres, lâcha à contrecoeur Vaclav pour qui la douleur qui résonnait encore dans son bas-ventre était un assez bon avertissement de ce qu'il risquait à se faire remarquer.

Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait de haine et de l'envie de lui faire ravaler son air hautain, à cette petite mijaurée. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?...

A la suite des coups que Cobra donna à la porte, et qui résonnèrent étonnamment fort dans la petite armurerie de fortune, l'intendant, Abdallah, leur ouvrit et les pria de le suivre. Leur faisant emprunter le chemin inverse, il les ramena à l'extérieur du palais où les attendait le même camion qui les avait amenés là et qui était sans doute entre-temps retourné faire le plein… Arrivée sur le porche, Cobra avait aussitôt passé la main sous sa cape pour tirer la paire de lunettes de Soleil accrochée à sa combinaison et les poser sur ses yeux clairs. Allen, la tête inondée par sa musique et pourtant peu réceptif à ce qui l'entourait, avait détaillé la scène avec un léger sourire, à la fois amusé, conquis et impressionné par ses gestes infiniment gracieux comme pouvaient l'être ceux d'une femme mais empreints d'une froideur mécanique qui, à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, aurait dû le laisser augurer de l'inflexibilité qui était la sienne…

Lorsqu'une fois installés dans la benne du camion l'un des gardes essaya de nouveau de leur bander les yeux, Cobra repoussa si fermement son bras qu'il ne parvint même à se mettre à colère. Jetant un regard de détresse envers un de ses compagnons, celui-ci lui répondit par un geste de la main de laisser tomber. Cette fois-ci, un seul d'entre eux resta dans le véhicule pour les accompagner.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, remarqua bientôt Park alors que le camion s'éloignait en cahotant du palais de leur client, c'est que vous avez de l'autorité !

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Christie était dissimulé dans l'ombre de la capuche qu'elle venait de remettre sur sa tête. Aux yeux de ses comparses, elle semblait vraiment décidée à jouer les fantômes…

- A quoi tu joues, coco ? pesta Vaclav, toujours vexé de s'être fait voler le droit de commander et à qui la mention de l'autorité de la jeune tueuse rappelait un bien douloureux épisode. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est les lèche-bottes !

- Je ne faisais qu'une simple remarque, s'expliqua le Coréen. Et puis j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler « coco » !

- Ben quoi, c'est pourtant ce que tu es ! Un putain de communiste…

Park fixa Vaclav avec des yeux ahuris pendant un si long moment que ce dernier faillit éclater de rage.

- Te vexe pas Allen, finit-il par dire, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de l'Ukrainien, mais quand j'entends cet abruti parler, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est lui l'Américain…

Allen comprit son allusion et rit de bon cœur.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua Vaclav.

- Dis-moi, t'es au courant que je suis Sud-coréen, et que la Corée du Sud est tout ce qu'il y a de plus… capitaliste, comme tu dirais…

Un instant gêné, Vaclav coupa court à toute forme de discussion en argumentant :

- De toute façon, vous les jaunes, vous êtes tous pareils…

- Se faire traiter de communiste par un ancien soviétique, je te jure… commenta Park. Quel crétin… »

Tous autour de lui en étaient à présent parfaitement convaincus, et Christie s'inquiéta de ce que cela allait bien pouvoir donner sur le terrain. Enfin, s'il lui fallait l'abandonner à son sort, elle était certaine au moins de ne pas le regretter…

- - - - -

Cet endroit était vraiment de tous le meilleur où faire sa ronde. A l'ombre rafraîchissante des palmiers, il souffrait moins de la chaleur qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Le vent qui descendait de la montagne balançait les branches au-dessus de sa tête, parcourait ses avant-bras et son visage nus, et c'était bien agréable. Pour autant, il n'était pas là pour se reposer.

Plantée pour l'agrément du chef grâce à la fertilité du sol apportée pour l'oued avoisinant, cette palmeraie se devait néanmoins d'être surveillée jour et nuit dans la mesure où elle pouvait permette à des intrus de s'y cacher. Le plus souvent, c'était là que l'on retrouvait ceux qui s'enfuyaient de la plantation plus haut et se retrouvaient bloqués devant l'oued. Ils pensaient que la palmeraie était un bon endroit où se cacher et attendre la faveur de la nuit pour traverser à la nage. Son travail consistait justement à leur prouver le contraire.

D'un pas lent et cadencé, il allait et venait entre les grands arbres, son AK-47 sous le bras, l'oreille et le regard aux aguets. Il n'était pas le seul à parcourir ainsi la palmeraie. Trois autres gardes la quadrillaient avec lui, s'assurant que personne n'y entrerait, n'en sortirait sans leur escorte, ou tout simplement vivants. Il fit signe à l'un de ses camarades qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil et ce dernier lui rendit son signe, lui indiquant que tout allait bien. L'autre tourna ensuite les talons et s'enfonça de nouveau de son côté de la palmeraie.

Les oiseaux profitaient eux aussi de l'abri des palmiers et leurs chants pouvaient ainsi le distraire de son travail. Même si c'était plus confortable que de tourner en rond directement sous le Soleil de plomb, il fallait tout de même être très vigilant. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'orée de la palmeraie d'où il pouvait voir l'oued couler avec indolence de l'autre côté de la piste. Il demeura fixe un instant à inspecter d'un regard scrutateur les deux berges, puis fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas.

Tout était calme. En-dehors du chant des oiseaux, il ne percevait aucun autre son inhabituel que le cliquetis de son arme lorsqu'elle tapait contre ses côtes tandis qu'il marchait, le crissement de ses bottes dans le sable. Avec nonchalance, il se mit à tapoter légèrement sur le fût en acier de sa Kalachnikov. Aucun souci à se faire, il était seul…

Cela le frappa soudain, comme si le ciel s'était abattu sur ses épaules. En effet, il était seul. Totalement seul. Aucun signe des autres sentinelles. Elles auraient pourtant dû manifester plusieurs fois leur présence pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Où étaient-elles passées, se demanda-t-il subitement en tournant sur lui-même pour balayer toute la palmeraie d'un regard inquiet. Ses doigts nerveux avaient cessé de tapoter le fût de son arme et se serraient à présent sur sa crosse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien trop calme. Le chant même des oiseaux lui paraissait étrangement agressif, tout d'un coup. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui et se tourna subitement en pointant son arme dans cette direction, se retentant de justesse de presser nerveusement sur la détente. Il n'y avait rien. Il lui avait pourtant semblé entendre le bruit d'une brindille écrasée. Rien ne semblait pourtant bouger entre les arbres. Avait-il rêvé ? Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, plus aucun son ne se faisait percevoir. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu… venait-il d'une autre sentinelle ?

Alors qu'il allait appeler pour s'en assurer, les mains toujours fermement posées sur son arme, quelque chose se saisit de lui et lui masqua la bouche. La seconde suivante, sa nuque craquait brusquement et son corps sans vie se déposait doucement sur le sol, sans éveiller le moindre son.

Christie se releva silencieusement et, sans prêter la moindre attention au corps, fit signe à ses compagnons de poursuivre leur route. Dans la palmeraie, on mettrait longtemps à trouver le corps des quatre sentinelles qui manqueraient à l'appel. Sur les pas de leur guide, furtive comme une ombre, ils approchaient enfin des remparts.

L'oued auquel était adossé la forteresse d'Al Kasil traversait du nord au sud une petite vallée autrement desséchée. Du côté nord des murs se trouvait la fameuse palmeraie, enfermée dans un repli de montagne rocheuse. On trouvait quelques petits bâtiments un peu à l'écart de la forteresse, mais l'endroit n'était pas habité outre mesure, ce qui rendait la détection d'intrus extrêmement facile. C'était pourquoi passer par les montagnes, puis par la palmeraie avait été pour eux le choix le plus sûr, à ceci près qu'il leur avait fallu éviter de s'approcher de trop près du petit village installé dans les hauteurs près de la plantation de haschisch. Mais pour Christie, cela avait été d'une facilité telle qu'elle en déconcertait ses compagnons.

Les trois hommes comprenaient un peu mieux la raison pour laquelle Cobra portait cette cape d'une couleur indéfinissable. Elle se fondait aussi bien dans l'ocre de la montagne que dans le sable du désert. Un camouflage simple, mais d'une redoutable efficacité, comme ils avaient pu l'admirer. A elle seule et sans être repérée, elle avait déjà tué quatre hommes…

Ils étaient à présent au pied des remparts, hauts de plus de quinze mètres. Allen balançait un grappin au bout d'une corde jusqu'à lui faire prendre assez de vitesse pour qu'il allât se tomber derrière le mur, sur le chemin de ronde. En tirant sur la corde, l'Américain vérifia l'assurance de la prise, puis laissa pendre la corde le long du mur, invitant avec galanterie :

« Honneur aux dames.

- La tour à l'ouest doit être un bon point de vue pour un sniper, nota Park en levant les yeux. On devrait t'y laisser, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Allen.

- Je suis prêt à parier que l'ennemi a pensé à la même chose que nous, prévint Vaclav.

- Raison de plus pour y aller au plus vite, conclut Cobra qui s'agrippait à la corde, prête à grimper le long du mur.

Ce qu'elle fit avec une remarquable aisance, glissant presque le long du mur telle un serpent sur la branche d'un arbre, comme si la corde l'avait plus gênée qu'autre chose.

Avant de sauter sur le chemin de ronde, elle ne passa que les yeux au-dessus du rempart pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Pas de sentinelle de ce côté, l'ennemi devait estimer que celles qui se trouvaient en bas devaient faire assez bien leur travail, drôle d'idée, et du côté des deux tours à l'ouest et à l'est, il n'y avait pas de garde visible non plus. Elle enjamba donc le rempart et se tassa le plus possible contre le parapet avant de faire de la main signe à ses camarades de la suivre. Tandis qu'elle sentait la corde se tendre sous le poids d'un des mercenaires en train de grimper, elle scrutait minutieusement ses environs, à la fois pour repérer un éventuel garde ainsi que pour bien mémoriser la configuration de lieux.

Elle se trouvait sur le rempart nord, le plus court, d'où elle pouvait voir l'entrée principale que la tour à l'ouest surplombait. S'il y avait un garde en haut, il devait être occupé à surveiller la gigantesque porte de bois renforcée par de lourdes barres d'acier plutôt qu'à regarder de son côté. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le palais en U d'Al Kasil. Devant elle il n'y avait qu'un grand bâtiment carré de deux niveaux adossé au bras de la montagne contre laquelle venait se terminer le rempart nord, abrupte et parfaite défense naturelle contre les ennemis. De chaque côté de l'entrée, elle voyait aussi des jardins luxuriants qui lui firent presque oublier que cette région du globe était généralement plutôt sèche. Enfin plus loin encore, tout près du rempart sud, il y avait un autre bâtiment, plus bas que le premier, tout en longueur d'est en ouest. La route bien aménagée dans la poussière et le sable qui passait devant et continuait au-delà de son champ de vision en direction de l'est devait mener vers le reste de la forteresse et les appartements de leur cible…

Elle voyait un garde patrouiller sur le rempart d'en face et plusieurs autres dans la cour devant l'entrée. A première vue, la traverser sans être repérés semblait impossible. Il leur faudrait sûrement avoir une meilleure vue de la disposition de la forteresse pour agir.

Une main tapa sur son épaule, elle sentit la corde se relâcher. Elle fit immédiatement signe à Allen qui venait d'enjamber le parapet d'aller directement se plaquer contre le mur de la tour ouest, à tout juste dix mètres de leur position, et d'y attendre sans bouger. Le mercenaire obéit sans mot dire, puis elle fit signe à un autre de grimper, sans lâcher les gardes des yeux.

Ce fut Vaclav qui tapa ensuite à son épaule avant de rejoindre Allen. Christie imagina sans peine qu'il avait dû se disputer avec Park pour être le premier des deux à grimper. Esquissant un léger sourire sans relâcher sa vigilance, elle fit signe au Coréen de suivre.

Alors que quelques lentes secondes venaient de s'écouler, elle vit un garde s'immobiliser au milieu de la cour et se tourner dans leur direction. Sans paniquer, elle fit aussitôt signe à Park de s'arrêter. Le Coréen n'en revint pas de devoir stopper en pleine ascension, ses pieds campés sur le mur et seulement retenu par la force de ses bras. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là-haut. Le temps s'écoula, très lentement, ainsi qu'une goutte de sueur sur le front de l'Asiatique. Il commençait à s'engourdir et son poids pourtant léger commençait à le fatiguer. Est-ce que ça allait durer encore longtemps ?... Il n'allait pas rester pendu ici comme ça, quand même !

Enfin, après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, la main de Cobra lui fit signe que tout était OK. Il redoubla alors d'effort pour atteindre le sommet du rempart le plus vite possible avant qu'un autre incident ne l'oblige à s'arrêter de nouveau…

Lorsqu'elle se fût assurée que personne ne les avait vus, Christie enroula la corde et rejoignit ses équipiers au pied de la tour. Une porte permettait d'y pénétrer. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Elle donnait immédiatement sur une petite pièce carrée vide, seulement occupée par un escalier en colimaçon vers le sommet. Vaclav baissa son arme en leur faisant signe que la voie était libre. Il ne leur restait qu'à monter, le plus silencieusement possible, s'occuper de la sentinelle qui se trouvait sûrement en haut.

Le garde n'entendit pas Cobra se couler dans son dos et ne poussa pas le moindre son lorsque ses mains douces mais fermes lui brisèrent la nuque. Un bref coup d'œil par-dessus le parapet leur permit de constater qu'ils voyaient bien mieux d'ici que tout à l'heure.

- Parfait, conclut Cobra. Allen, on va te laisser là. Tu surveilles les mouvements ennemis et tu nous couvres si besoin est.

Le sniper acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et alla aussitôt se coucher devant l'une des meurtrières aménagées dans le bas du parapet pour légèrement y passer le canon de son fusil. La vue qu'il avait à présent dans sa lunette lui permettait de surveiller tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du fort dans un angle de près de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Au besoin, il pourrait se poster à une autre des nombreuses meurtrières, qui devaient avoir servi aux archers du temps où cette forteresse avait été bâtie, et ainsi voir ce qui se trouvait là hors de sa portée. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cour intérieure du bâtiment carré de deux niveaux. Le centre de cette cour était occupé par un puits entouré de végétation, signe ostentatoire de luxe dans un environnement aussi désolé qu'il pouvait l'être autour de la forteresse. Il pouvait également voir par-dessus le bâtiment et confirma la présence de plusieurs autres édifices de deux étages plus à l'est. Deux le long du rempart sud et un autre, bien plus grand, construit en hauteur qui lui sembla bien être ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le premier niveau du plus proche d'eux était un garage et par les portes ouvertes ils pouvaient constater qu'ils n'auraient en effet aucun mal à trouver un véhicule car s'alignaient là quatre ou cinq camions semblables à celui qui les avait menés chez leur client.

- Tiens, lui dit Park en laissant tomber quelque chose à côté de lui, ça te fera un fusil de rechange au cas où.

Allen décolla l'œil de sa lunette et tourna légèrement la tête. C'était le fusil de précision du garde qu'ils avaient délogé. Le même modèle que le sien.

- A part que celui-là n'a pas l'air d'avoir été entretenu depuis la guerre de Corée, nota-t-il après un simple coup d'œil. Ce serait un miracle qu'il ne s'enraye pas après deux cartouches…

- Est-ce que tu vois des gardes ? préféra lui demander Cobra, plutôt que de continuer à blaguer.

- Quelques-uns, oui… Deux sur le rempart sud. Quatre dans la cour près des jardins. Et j'en vois deux autres près des bâtiments à l'est. Je viens d'en voir un passer près de la route, mais je suppose qu'ils sont plusieurs. Je ne vois personne dans la tour est, par contre.

- La tour sud est pleine, elle, confirma Vaclav en se baissant derrière le parapet et en rangeant ses jumelles. Il surveille dehors, mais il a un sniper.

Il semblait donc logiquement impossible de passer par la cour s'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention. Tout en scrutant le décor autour d'elle, ses yeux juste passés en-dehors de la tour, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de procéder. Ils n'étaient que quatre et n'avaient pas les moyens d'affronter la trentaine de gardes qui devait être postée dans la forteresse. Il leur fallait rester à couvert le plus souvent possible. La tour est communiquait avec le bâtiment carré à deux niveaux, nota-t-elle. S'ils traversaient ce dernier par l'intérieur, il leur serait peut-être possible de se rapprocher de leur objectif sans être vus…

- Tu vois des gardes dans le bâtiment devant nous ?

Allen pivota légèrement le canon de son arme pour scruter au travers de sa lunette l'intérieur du bâtiment par les fenêtres sans vitres.

- Je ne vois personne, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques instants, mais je doute qu'il soit désert.

- On peut quand même courir le risque, répondit la jeune femme. On a peut-être une chance d'y arriver par là ; on sait que par dehors on n'en a aucune.

Elle avait entièrement raison. Enfin, dans son cas, elle avait plusieurs fois eu à affronter une armée à elle toute seule… Mais c'était un trop gros risque qu'il valait mieux essayer de ne pas courir. Cette fois-ci, elle en savait assez peu sur la manière dont réagirait leur cible si elle se sentait menacée. Mieux valait garder l'effet de surprise et ne pas tenter de passer en force, ce qui pouvait se solder par un échec catastrophique.

- Bon, on te laisse ici. Allons-y.

- Prends garde à toi, lui conseilla Park avant d'emboîter le pas à ses équipiers.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte d'en bas se refermer, Allen remit les écouteurs de son baladeur dans les oreilles, puis abandonna son fusil un instant pour aller la piéger. Une grenade fixée contre le mur, à hauteur de la poignée, reliée à celle-ci par un filin. Si la porte s'ouvrait, elle tirerait sur le filin et dégoupillerait la grenade. Même avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles, il lui serait impossible de rater un raffut pareil… Il fit de même avec celle donnant sur le rempart ouest, puis remonta en prenant soin d'en avertir ses camarades.

Christie ressentit une certaine satisfaction à la mention de son petit piège… Il n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air !

Puis Allen se rallongea près de son fusil et l'épaula en collant l'œil à la lunette, se laissant envahir par la musique sucrée qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Somewhere in the world

Somewhere in the dark

I can hear the voice that calls my name

Might be a memory

Might be my future

Might be a love waiting for me

…

L'accent de la jeune Japonaise qui chantait en anglais le faisait fondre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit passer ses compagnons sur le chemin de ronde du rempart nord en direction de la tour est.

Une rapide inspection de cette dernière permit aux trois mercenaires de constater qu'elle était effectivement vide. Pas l'ombre d'un garde en vue. En un sens, on pouvait le comprendre. Cette tour devait servir autrefois à surveiller l'espace à présent couvert par la palmeraie, laquelle était déjà gardée par plusieurs sentinelles. Autrement, la tour ne donnait que sur la montagne d'où il était presque impossible de descendre. En tout cas, pas avec une armée. Un homme seul, avec de solides compétences d'alpiniste, peut-être… Al Kasil avait dû donc juger inutile d'y poster un garde. Enfin, l'aurait-il fait que cela n'aurait probablement rien changé. Aucun d'eux n'allait laisser quiconque se mettre en travers de leur chemin… Ce garde serait mort, comme les cinq autres.

Avec précaution, ils approchèrent de la porte qui donnait, par un petit passage couvert, sur le bâtiment carré d'à côté. Christie colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta attentivement, essayant de percevoir le moindre son au travers. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, il aurait été bienvenu d'avoir un fibroscope à pouvoir glisser sous la porte, mais le « cheik » qui les avait commandités ne leur avait pas fourni de matériel aussi sophistiqué. Mais elle ne s'était jamais reposée sur l'utilisation de ce genre de gadgets. Cela aurait peut-être toutefois rassuré ses équipiers qui semblaient un peu craindre ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté.

N'entendant rien de particulier, elle décida d'entrouvrir la porte à la fois pour jeter un œil et pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas piégée, une chose à laquelle, comme Allen l'escomptait, on ne pensait pas souvent dans ce genre de cas. Pas de piège. Pas de garde. La porte s'ouvrait sur un petit couloir immédiatement suivi d'une autre porte, plus massive. Les trois mercenaires avancèrent jusqu'à celle-ci, puis entreprirent de nouveau de s'assurer que la voie était libre.

Le couloir donnait sur une large galerie dont le mur sur leur gauche devait avoir été construit en entamant la montagne. Elle semblait faire tout le tour de l'étage et avait l'air déserte, mais il devait bien y avoir un ou deux gardes en train de patrouiller bien qu'ils n'en vissent pas l'ombre d'un seul. Ils pouvaient également voir quelques portes somptueusement décorées qui leurs rappelèrent celles du palais de leur client. Autrement, ils n'auraient que peu d'endroits où se cacher dans cet endroit. Il leur faudrait donc faire vite, car s'aventurer dans le reste du bâtiment sans la moindre idée de la façon dont il était disposé ne serait vraiment pas intelligent. Il leur fallait faire vite et faire attention aux gardes…

Pour cela, ils se mirent, sur les rapides indication silencieuses de Cobra, en formation. La jeune tueuse prenait la tête tandis que Vaclav la suivait de près, prêt à l'épauler au cas où. Park fermait la marche en avançant à reculons pour surveiller leurs arrières. De cette façon, ils ne se laisseraient pas surprendre et s'il leur tombait quoi que ce soit dessus par derrière, la puissance de feu de sa PKM devrait les retenir le temps de se trouver un abri sûr… Mais si une telle éventualité devait se produire, cela compromettrait fortement leurs chances de succès.

- Faîtes attention aux porcelaines ! prit le risque de leur signifier à voix basse Cobra lorsque Park manqua de taper une commode sur laquelle trônait un magnifique vase blanc et or alors qu'il avançait à reculons.

Vaclav attrapa alors fermement le Coréen par l'épaule et le tira à l'écart du meuble avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. En se débattant, Park protesta, un peu trop fort au goût de leur chef d'opération :

- Lâche-moi, espèce d'idiot ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour marcher !

L'Ukrainien allait répliquer lorsque tous deux croisèrent le regard furieux de Cobra et préférèrent ne pas tenter de la mettre en colère, se souvenant bien de l'avertissement qu'elle leur avait fait avant le début de cette mission.

Ils arrivèrent à l'angle de la galerie alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours des yeux un moyen de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de sortir du bâtiment. Ils se tassèrent contre le mur et Christie se pencha légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté.

- Je vois un escalier et un garde posté à côté, informa-t-elle.

Elle le surveilla encore quelques instants. Il ne bougeait pas. Il était à découvert et trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre sans attirer son attention. S'il avait le temps ne serait-ce que de crier, cela leur attirerait pas mal de problèmes… Mais elle remarqua les raies de lumière qui venaient tomber sur le mur dans le dos de la sentinelle. Il faisait donc face à des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur… Sur la cour intérieure du bâtiment, sans aucun doute…

- Je peux l'abattre sans problème, indiqua Vaclav.

- Pas question. La détonation va alerter tous les gardes du bâtiment… Laissons ça à Allen.

Par les fenêtres de la cour intérieure, le sniper serait en effet peut-être en mesure de l'atteindre. Bien sûr, la détonation de son fusil risquait également d'attirer l'attention. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cela s'entendrait toujours moins par ici qu'un coup de feu au milieu de cette galerie. S'il y avait un peu de bruit ambiant, le coup de feu pourrait passer inaperçu. La position d'Allen était assez isolée ; si on l'entendait tirer d'assez loin, on penserait peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose… Malheureusement, la forteresse était presque aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe… Christie regrettait vraiment qu'on ne leur ait pas fourni d'armes silencieuses. Même un couteau aurait fait l'affaire…

Malgré la musique qui emplissait ses oreilles, Allen entendit très bien l'appel de leur chef de groupe. Une question d'habitude.

- Il y a un garde qui nous bloque le passage à l'intérieur. Mur sud de la cour intérieure du bâtiment, troisième fenêtre en partant de l'est. Est-ce que tu peux l'abattre ?

L'Américain, orienta son fusil vers la direction indiquée par Cobra, l'œil toujours collé à la lunette. Du regard, il parcourut la rangée de fenêtres, à la recherche de la cible. Ces fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres et s'ouvraient plutôt sur une sorte de passage couvert occupant toute la largeur du bâtiment que sur une véritable pièce.

- Négatif. L'angle est trop serré, je n'arrive pas à voir par la troisième fenêtre.

Il faudrait le faire bouger, songea Christie. Si le garde avançait jusqu'à la seconde fenêtre, il serait alors en plein dans la ligne de mire du sniper.

- Je vais faire bouger la cible en direction de la deuxième fenêtre, expliqua-t-elle alors par radio à Allen.

- Bien compris, répondit le tireur en calant la crosse de son fusil de précision contre son épaule à l'aide de sa main gauche.

Faisant signe à ses compagnons de s'éloigner un petit peu du coin du mur, Cobra tapa quelques coups légers contre ce dernier. Au début, le garde ne sembla rien entendre. Lorsqu'elle tapa un peu plus fort, au risque de donner sa position, il se mit enfin sur le qui-vive, et pointa son AK-47 devant lui en inspectant tout autour de lui. Il ne bougeait cependant toujours pas de son poste et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire. Peut-être était-il en train de se dire que ce n'était qu'un tour de son imagination.

Il entendit de nouveau Christie taper contre le mur et se décida enfin à bouger, à pas très mesurés, avec une circonspection très professionnelle. Mais cela n'allait pas les arranger, la jeune femme allait en avoir très vite la confirmation.

- Je vois du mouvement à la deuxième fenêtre, indiqua Allen, mais il bouge trop pour que je puisse ajuster ma visée.

En fait, l'Américain voyait à peine l'épaule de la sentinelle passer dans le bord de sa lunette et s'en éloigner aussi précipitamment. Impossible de tuer sa cible dans ses conditions.

Christie poussa un soupir d'exaspération et décida alors, à la grande surprise de ses compagnons, de se montrer. Allen la vit apparaître dans le coin de la première fenêtre. Le garde se figea aussitôt à la voyant, braquant son arme sur la silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait de faire irruption dans le couloir dont il avait la garde. Il lança une courte exclamation menaçante en arabe, faisant bien comprendre à sa cible qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à bouger le moindre muscle. Cependant il tardait trop au goût de la jeune femme à s'approcher d'elle et à se montrer au sniper.

Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, pour ne pas affoler le garde, elle releva la capuche qui dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre. Le garde se pétrifia de stupeur en voyant apparaître une figure si juvénile et angélique. Cobra ne portait pas ses lunettes en intérieur, il pouvait voir l'éclat magnifique de ses yeux de diamant. Cependant il ne bougeait encore pas ; peut-être était-il surpris, voire effrayé, comme beaucoup de superstitieux l'étaient, par la blancheur immaculée de ses cheveux… Son visage semblait en effet marqué par un indicible étonnement dont Christie ne put s'empêcher de jouir profondément…

Comme si elle commandait soudain à son esprit, d'un sourire elle le fit avancer vers elle. D'un pas, puis d'eux. Les rayons du Soleil passant la fenêtre zébraient le canon noir de son arme, puis ses mains, le tissu clair de son uniforme… Il s'arrêta exactement où elle le voulait : juste devant l'ouverture béante de la deuxième fenêtre en partant de l'est du mur sud de la cour intérieure. Il la regardait avec un mélange indistinct de crainte et de fascination, bien que dans ses yeux elle sentit naître une note qu'elle connaissait bien, celle d'une incontrôlable pulsion typiquement virile…

Elle sourit de nouveau, plus froidement, le coin de ses lèvres découvrant des canines acérées qui lui donnèrent un air carnassier de fauve à l'affût. Elle n'eut qu'à écarter très légèrement la tête pour éviter la balle du sniper qui traversa celle du garde en lui faisant exploser le front en une bouillie d'os et de cervelle.

yorokobi

kanashimi

kandou

setsunasa

iroiro aru mainichi no naka demo

konna kimochi wa hajimete nano

ano hi no minami no shima ni

shizumu yuuyake mitai de

kyo no MANIKYUA no iro mitai na jibun, oh

…

Allen n'était jamais autant tout à sa musique qu'au moment de tirer. Une communion intense qui le faisait frissonner jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, ressentir… quelque chose, des sensations que les mots ne sauraient exprimer…

Tandis que Christie rabattait sa capuche sur sa tête, le corps tombait lourdement sur le sol, son arme tintant sur les dalles de marbre, au milieu d'une flaque de sang qui continua lentement de s'étendre.

Allen avait serré les dents en tirant. Le bruit de la détonation avait longuement résonné dans la tour et dans sa tête, effaçant un instant la musique qu'il écoutait. Personne ne pouvait manquer un coup de tonnerre aussi puissant dans un ciel aussi paisible. L'oreille aux aguets, il attendait la réaction de leurs hôtes… Cliquètements d'armes que l'on armait, exclamations affolées, coups de feu dans tous les sens… Rien de tout cela ne vint. Alors il leva légèrement les yeux par-dessus le parapet et jeta un regard en direction de la tour d'en face. Le garde semblait assez nerveux tout de même. Même chose en bas. Ils avaient entendu le coup de feu, mais n'avaient à priori aucune idée d'où cela pouvait provenir. Ils s'apprêtaient à en chercher l'origine… Mais heureusement pour lui, ils semblaient ne pas se douter que cela vînt d'une de leurs propres tours. Non, les gardes semblaient plutôt préoccupés par ce qu'il se passait au-dehors…

Il en avertit les autres qui étaient en cet instant bien occupé à nettoyer le sang laissé par le garde dont ils avaient dissimulé le corps dans la tour nord-est. Comme cela semblait être un endroit peu fréquenté, ils mettraient du temps à découvrir le corps. Mais il leur fallait à présent faire vite. Même s'ils ignoraient encore que la menace venait de l'intérieur, les gardes étaient à présent sur le qui-vive et leur prochaine manifestation révèlerait sans doute leur position. Il leur fallait faire vite et discrètement, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

Puis le tireur se dit qu'il avait eu raison de penser que l'absence du garde de la tour dans laquelle il se trouvait serait tôt ou tard remarquée, et donc bien fait de l'anticiper. Avec le même filin qui lui avait servi à piéger les portes, et dont une épaisse bobine ne le quittait jamais, il avait suspendu le cadavre du garde à la charpente de la tour et lui avait mis son fusil pourri entre les mains, donnant ainsi l'illusion que le garde était toujours fidèle à son poste, tourné vers l'extérieur de la forteresse. Il ne bougeait plus, mais telle devait être l'attitude d'une sentinelle, après tout ! Enfin, tant que personne n'y prêtait une attention soutenue, cela ne se remarquait pas, pas plus que le filin de nylon transparent passé sous ses bras et autour de son torse jusqu'à la poutre au-dessus de sa tête. L'attitude stoïque et zélée de ce garde devait être ce qui avait permis à Allen de diriger les soupçons des occupants de la forteresse vers ailleurs… Tant que son « mannequin » continuait de donner le change, il n'avait aucune crainte d'être repéré…

Des bruits de mouvements précipités au bas des escaliers les avaient dissuadés de descendre un petit moment, mais ils finirent par s'estomper. La garde devait avoir été renforcée dans la cour. Comme il leur fallait à présent la traverser, cela n'arrangeait décidément pas leurs affaires. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de voir débarquer une horde de gardes dans leur cachette… Si elle avait été seule, Christie n'aurait eu aucun mal à passer dans ses conditions. Mais être trois dans ce cas-là leur donnait tout simplement trois fois plus de chances d'être repérés. A moins d'être précis et coordonnés. Et surtout très attentifs.

D'après Allen, quatre nouveaux gardes patrouillaient dans la cour. Quatre autres étaient partis du bâtiment longiligne près des jardins vers le garage à camions et avaient disparu derrière celui-ci. Ils pouvaient enfin voir deux autres sentinelles patrouiller devant eux le long de la route menant aux appartements d'Al Kasil. Leur ronde méthodique ne laissait qu'assez peu de temps et d'espace pour traverser. Remonter le long de la route à découvert aurait été bien trop dangereux ; passer par derrière le garage bien plus sûr, à ceci près qu'ils ignoraient où étaient allés les quatre gardes qui s'étaient dirigés dans cette direction… Peut-être étaient-ils même allés prévenir leur maître que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Raison de plus pour faire vite. Si Al Kasil essayait de s'enfuir, à priori, il n'avait qu'une issue, et Allen la couvrait. Cela dit, il n'était pas exclu que sa fuite se passe à bord d'un véhicule blindé…

Depuis l'arrière du grand bâtiment carré, ils ne pouvaient surveiller les allées et venues des gardes dans le jardin. Leur sniper s'en occupait donc pour eux. Et leur présence ne leur facilitait vraiment pas les choses. Ils ne parvinrent à trouver qu'une toute petite fenêtre de quelques secondes à peine pour traverser. Cela dit, lorsque Cobra s'élança, furtive et rapide telle un félin, cela sembla à ses compagnons d'une remarquable facilité tant en un rien de temps elle s'était retrouvée dissimulée à la vue de tous de l'autre côté de la route.

Park était positivement impressionné par son habileté. De son côté, Vaclav ne trouvait qu'à maugréer et prononcer des paroles inaudibles que pour sa propre sûreté il valait sûrement mieux que Cobra n'entendît.

Une minute s'écoula, lente, interminable. Cobra avait disparu de leur champ de vision. Sans doute s'était-elle fondue dans le décor. Peut-être était-elle allée plus loin inspecter ce qui les attendait ensuite. Anxieux, ils attendaient le signal d'Allen. Ce fut au moment où il leur annonça que de son côté la voie était libre qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur lequel d'entre eux devait passer en premier.

- Vaclav, tu me suis, ordonna Cobra par radio, coupant court à toute forme de discussion.

Même s'il détesta lui obéir, l'Ukrainien ne se souvint que trop bien de ce qu'il risquait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. D'autant qu'il restait avant tout un professionnel. Il n'allait pas mettre sa vie en danger simplement à cause de ses petits heurts avec le chef de leur groupe. Park adopta la même attitude. Ce n'était pas une course, ou alors une course de relais : il leur fallait jouer en équipe, rester soudés, et obéir scrupuleusement aux ordres de leur capitaine…

Cependant, Park dut faire un effort incommensurable pour se retenir de rire en voyant son coéquipier, lourd et massif, s'élancer d'une démarche bien pataude à côté de la souplesse détendue et rapide de la jeune femme qui l'avait précédé. Si elle avait eu l'air d'un félin s'élançant vers sa proie, lui ressemblait en revanche plutôt à un pachyderme s'ébrouant dans l'eau d'une rivière…

Vaclav parvint cependant sans mal à l'autre bout de la route et s'adossa au mur pour jeter un œil en arrière. Une main le saisit alors fermement par le bras et le tira vers l'intérieur d'un des garages.

- Ne reste pas dehors, lui intima silencieusement la voix sourde de Cobra. Si on te voit, tu es cuit.

Vaclav nota bien qu'elle avait seulement dit « tu es cuit », et non « nous ». Ce qui le prévenait sans ambiguïté du sort qui l'attendait s'il avait le malheur de se faire détecter par l'ennemi. Et il imaginait sans peine que cela valait pour chacun d'eux. Bel esprit de solidarité…

Ce que d'un point de vue tactique, on pouvait tout de même comprendre, finit-il par penser. Si un seul d'entre eux était repéré, cela ne mettait pas nécessairement en danger l'intégrité de leur mission. L'une des règles élémentaires de l'art de la guerre : en guerre, seule la victoire compte…

En silence, Cobra et Vaclav attendirent que Park puisse les rejoindre. Le long de la route, les sentinelles marchaient lentement, sans paraître souffrir de la chaleur accablante. Christie ne supportait pas la lumière du Soleil. Même de nuit, elle portait ses lunettes de Soleil. C'était en vérité plus un tic qu'une réelle nécessité physiologique, bien qu'elle fût habituée, par son métier de tueuse à gages, à opérer dans l'obscurité, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas exposer directement son regard à la lumière naturelle. Encore moins à celle du Soleil, la plus brûlante et la plus aveuglante de toutes.

Dans la cour devant l'entrée, sous le regard attentif d'Allen, les huit sentinelles quadrillaient la zone avec une minutie proche de celle d'une machine. A moins de se cacher dans la luxuriante végétation des jardins, impossible de traverser la cour sans être remarqué. Et le regard de plusieurs d'entre elles portaient assez souvent jusqu'en haut de la route, de même qu'il lui fallait faire attention à celles qui patrouillaient sur le rempart sud et qui de là-haut pouvaient en voir plus que lui. Aussi n'était-ce pas à la légère qu'il devait indiquer à ses compagnons si la voie était libre ou non.

Park commençait à s'impatienter, tout seul dans son coin. Il lui semblait avoir déjà attendu le double du temps qu'avait patienté Vaclav avant de passer. Cela commençait à l'énerver, tout autant qu'à l'inquiéter, d'ailleurs. Ne se passait-il pas quelque chose ? Ne l'avaient-ils pas repéré ? Le crissement des bottes d'une sentinelle qui passait tout près de lui, sans le voir, lui agressa les tympans. Au fond de lui, il réfrénait avec difficulté l'envie furieuse de s'élancer et de courir à l'autre bout de la route, quitte à risquer de se faire abattre en chemin… Il serrait les dents, attendant son tour, avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

Soudain, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, brusquement. Ses yeux se promenèrent partout autour de lui, à toute vitesse, inquiets. Une détonation venait d'éclater. Puis une autre. Puis encore un coup de feu. C'était une fusillade ! Que se passait-il ? Il ne voyait aucune balle tomber sur lui. Les autres avaient-t-ils été repérés ?

Alors qu'il tournait justement le regard vers l'autre côté de la route, il vit apparaître Cobra, presque invisible dans son manteau sombre. Tandis qu'elle le scrutait d'un air inquisiteur, Park haussa nonchalamment les épaules, l'air de dire « j'y suis pour rien ». Et il n'y était effectivement pour rien.

- Allen, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aucune idée. Je vois des coups de feu dans la cour intérieure du bâtiment carré. Vous n'y êtes plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Park est encore juste à côté, mais c'est pas sur lui qu'on tire. Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Un paquet de gardes aux fenêtres… Ca tire dans tous les sens. Je ne vois pas ce qui leur réplique.

Un autre intrus ? pensèrent aussitôt les quatre mercenaires. Ca en avait tout l'air. Ils avaient du mal à imaginer ces gardes se mettre à tirer à tout va sans une raison précise de le faire, et comme cette raison ce n'était pas eux, et bien il fallait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur le coup… Mais cette soudaine agitation pouvait leur être des plus profitables, en attirant l'attention des gardes. Si tous se ruaient vers l'immeuble carré, cela leur laissait le champ libre.

Et en effet, les gardes de la cour accouraient vers le bâtiment carré… Park avait le champ libre pour traverser.

Enfin, pas tout à fait…

Au moment où il allait s'élancer à son tour, il tomba nez à nez avec les deux sentinelles qui patrouillaient le long de la route et qui se rendaient à toutes jambes vers l'intérieur du bâtiment derrière lequel le Coréen était caché, sans doute pour venir en renfort de leurs compagnons…

La rencontre fut de courte durée puisque Park, après avoir lancé un « Tiens, je vous avais oublié les gars » presque joyeux, pressa la détente de sa PKM et étendit froidement ses ennemis d'une même rafale. Christie le maudit de ne pas y avoir été plus en douceur, mais avec l'agitation qui régnait à côté, cela ne risquait pas tant d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Park les ayant rejoints, Cobra et Vaclav se mirent à longer le garage vers le sud pour le contourner, sans pour autant se précipiter, car d'autres gardes pouvaient encore être restés à leurs postes…

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est ces gars, mais ils doivent être vachement nombreux, remarqua Allen. Les gardes de notre ami Al Kasil ont bien du mal à les maîtriser, on dirait…

Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà morts, et ce malgré qu'ils fussent à leur avantage, aux fenêtres du deuxième niveau. Mais s'ils étaient si nombreux, comment avaient-ils pu arriver jusque là sans être détectés ?...

- Tant mieux, ça les occupe le temps qu'on élimine notre cible ! répondit gaiement Vaclav.

Christie ne partageait cependant pas son enthousiasme. Certes, cela leur offrait une belle diversion, mais leur proie pouvait paniquer et choisir la fuite. Ils ne devaient donc surtout pas traîner.

En longeant de près le rempart sud, les trois mercenaires atteignirent un second garage derrière le premier ; les portes de celui-ci étaient cependant fermées. Ils se dissimulèrent à l'angle de la façade du garage et du mur latéral et projetèrent leur regard le long de l'espace en pente douce qui les séparait encore de leur destination. Ils purent observer qu'il y avait énormément de mouvement devant les appartements d'Al Kasil. C'était bien ce que Christie craignait. Ils organisaient la défense de leur chef. Cela allait sérieusement compliquer leur infiltration…

Alors que les trois soldats privés continuaient d'observer les lieux et essayaient de mettre au point un plan, un brusque coup de frein et le crissement de pneus dans le sable attira leur attention sur le ronronnement sourd d'un moteur diesel. Tous trois tournèrent lentement la tête sur la gauche vers la route d'où provenaient ces bruits et constatèrent qu'à leur hauteur venait de stopper un camion. Le hayon se rabattit dans un claquement métallique violent et commença à descendre une flopée de soldats. Ceux-ci semblèrent aussi surpris qu'eux de les trouver là. Ils tardèrent à réagir.

- Oh oh, murmura Vaclav en les voyant pointer lentement leurs armes sur eux.

- AK akbar, les amis ! railla Park en épaulant sa mitrailleuse. Ca va valser !

- A couvert ! ordonna Cobra en repoussant le Coréen avant que les premiers coups de feu n'éclatassent.

En se mettant en dernier à l'abri derrière le mur latéral du garage, elle esquiva de justesse une rafale qui fit éclater le béton à la hauteur de ses yeux. Sa tête était heureusement protégée par sa capuche, et ses lunettes offraient également une protection contre les éclats.

- D'où ils sortent ceux-là ?

- Un camion vient d'entrer dans la forteresse et s'est arrêté à votre hauteur, prévint Allen, un rien trop tard.

- Je te remercie ! pesta Vaclav. On est au courant !

- Désolé.

- Tu peux nous appuyer ? demanda Park.

- Avec plaisir.

Au même instant dans les écouteurs de son baladeur Mp3 se mirent à résonner les premiers éclats de voix et de musique d'_Oishii two han seikatsu_, l'une de ses chansons préférées. Une chanson enjouée qui le fit sourire alors que la situation s'annonçait de plus en plus tendue. Il adorait ça.

Son premier tir faucha un milicien au moment même où il sautait de la benne bâchée du camion, ce qui entrava considérablement l'avance de ceux qui le suivaient. Cela allait donner un peu de répit aux trois mercenaires. Mais le sniper, entraîné par l'air joyeux qui résonnait dans sa tête, ne comptait certainement pas en rester là…

- Couvrez-moi, je vais passer de l'autre côté.

A sa grande satisfaction, Cobra ne condamna pas son initiative et fut même la première à se pencher de l'autre côté du mur pour arroser les miliciens d'une rafale de son Uzi. Avec précision et froideur, elle en abattit deux avant de se remettre à couvert. Vaclav s'élança tandis que les tirs suppressifs à la mitrailleuse de Park obligèrent l'ennemi à se mettre à l'abri.

- Fais attention de ne pas tirer trop près de mes oreilles avec ta mitrailleuse, lui recommanda Cobra.

- Vous êtes plus grande que moi, remarqua le Coréen. Le mieux c'est que je tire accroupi et vous debout au-dessus de moi.

Christie hocha la tête. Tirer accroupi lui donnerait également plus d'appui pour compenser le recul énorme de son arme et ainsi tirer avec plus de précision. Son arme à elle était bien plus facile à manier debout.

- Allez venez, bande de bâtards ! clama Vaclav en tirant à vue sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée, sans un succès à la mesure de ses efforts.

- Tire à travers la bâche du camion, conseilla Cobra à Park. Il faut pas qu'il nous en tombe d'autres dessus…

Bien qu'ils fussent une douzaine, les tirs simultanés des trois mercenaires sur leur flanc et du sniper sur leur arrière contraignaient les miliciens à l'immobilité la plus totale. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à se mettre à couvert aussitôt après être sortis du camion, notamment ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cabine de celui-ci plutôt que dans la benne… De sa position, Christie pouvait en compter quatre.

Mais Allen avait pour eux de bien mauvaises nouvelles.

- Il en vient d'autre d'en haut. Ils se dispersent pour vous encercler.

Les gardes qui s'affairaient au pied du palais d'Al Kasil. Ils n'allaient évidemment pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'une fusillade venait d'éclater juste sous leur nez.

- Park, couvre ce côté, ordonna-t-elle au Coréen en lui indiquant l'autre extrémité du mur latéral. Tu me préviens s'ils sont trop nombreux.

- Roger, approuva-t-il en se tournant sur sa gauche, l'œil devant le viseur de sa mitrailleuse.

De leur côté, Vaclav et Cobra continuaient de harceler les quatre survivants du camion. Enfin, les trois survivants. L'Ukrainien venait en effet d'en abattre un avant de se mettre à couvert pour recharger. De concert, les deux mercenaires se relayaient pour empêcher leurs ennemis d'avancer.

Park surprit d'une rafale les premiers hommes à essayer de les contourner. Ne s'étant pas attendus à être attendus, ils n'eurent pas la moindre réaction et se firent déchiqueter par le tir nourri de la mitrailleuse.

- Je vois un autre camion arriver vers vous, prévint cette fois-ci à temps le tireur d'élite.

Alignant un des miliciens qu'il pouvait voir par l'ouverture arrière, il n'attendit même pas que le camion stoppât sa course pour ouvrir le feu. Le soldat tomba la tête en sang sur l'épaule de son camarade qui se recula aussitôt vers l'intérieur du camion pour ne pas être le suivant. Le camion stoppa un peu avant d'arriver à la hauteur du premier, pour ne pas être directement sous le feu de Cobra et Vaclav. Cependant, les hommes à l'intérieur préférèrent déchirer la bâche et sortir par le côté plutôt que de se risquer à passer par l'arrière du véhicule. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Allen d'avoir plusieurs d'entre eux en ligne de mire. Son baladeur continuait de diffuser les deux voix enjouées des Two Han Princess, le rythme de leur chant guidant son doigt sur la détente de son Dragunov. Un milicien prit une balle dans la tête et tomba au sol, faisant trébucher celui qui le suivait. Alors qu'il se rétablissait de justesse sur ses deux pieds, une balle dans les reins le cloua définitivement au sol. Un troisième eut la riche idée de se retourner et de tirer une rafale vaguement dans sa direction ; il prit une balle dans la poitrine qui y mit aussitôt fin, et tomba en arrière en se raccrochant à la manche d'un de ses compagnons qui trébucha alors lui aussi. A genoux par terre, il voulut se relever, mais sa jambe se déchira d'une douleur atroce à l'instant où il se dressait dessus et le fit tomber comme un sac.

De sa position, avec son casque sur les oreilles, Allen n'entendait pas les cris. Il n'entendait que la musique, les voix sucrées des deux chanteuses japonaises… Tout en étant parfaitement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il était presque dans un tout autre monde…

Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu. Etrangement, cela n'était pas dû, comme elle l'avait craint, à l'un de ses coéquipiers, mais à un mystérieux intrus qui avait bien envenimé les choses. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffi que la garde eût été renforcée après le premier tir d'Allen… Tout ce ramdam compromettait sérieusement leurs chances de réussir leur mission, et cela elle ne le supportait pas. Christie se moquait de l'argent, elle n'était pas à ça près, mais rien ne lui faisait plus horreur que l'échec. Elle se souvint fugacement du seul de sa longue carrière de tueuse à gages : la tentative ratée du meurtre d'Helena Douglas. Même encore aujourd'hui, ce souvenir lui était bien désagréable…

Elle cligna des yeux pour le chasser de son esprit et revint au combat. D'une rafale courte et précise, elle abattit le milicien qui tenait Vaclav en joue alors que celui-ci était occupé à vider le chargeur de son G3 sur la cachette d'un ennemi totalement inaccessible.

- Imbécile, fais un peu plus attention ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Je l'avais vu ! rétorqua l'Ukrainien avec orgueil. Ferme-la et laisse-moi faire mon boulot.

Qu'il se fît tuer ne l'aurait pas chagrinée, mais il continuait d'en arriver et si elle n'était plus que toute seule pour les retenir, cela pouvait devenir dangereux.

- Et toi, tire au lieu de t'amuser ! lança-t-elle à Park qui ne faisait que retenir les ennemis qui tentaient de les contourner plutôt que de les tuer.

- C'est plus facile quand ils sont groupés, ça gaspille moins de munitions.

- Alors apprends à viser !

Park hocha la tête sans rien dire. Christie passa légèrement la tête au dehors de sa cachette et repéra un milicien qui tentait de profiter d'une accalmie pour progresser. Elle jaillit aussitôt de son abri et tira directement dans sa poitrine. Le milicien tomba sur le sol et se tordit de douleur un instant avant de s'immobiliser brusquement.

Une balle éclata contre le mur près de sa tempe droite. Elle sentit les éclats tomber dans ses cheveux découverts ; elle avait ôté la capuche pour ne pas restreindre son champ de vision. Avec autant de grâce qu'une ballerine, elle se tourna sur sa droite et tendit le bras dans le même mouvement. D'une seule main, elle arrosa le milicien qui avait échappé à la vigilance de Park et le réduisit au silence. Se remettant aussitôt à l'abri, elle laissa tomber le chargeur vide au sol et le remplaça par un plein.

Vaclav détestait devoir l'admettre, mais la petite savait y faire. Aucun de ses gestes n'était superflu, mais elle se payait tout de même le luxe d'être fascinante de beauté dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait tout d'un de ces maîtres d'arts martiaux chinois pour qui le combat ressemblait à une danse…

Bah, des frimeurs, se ressaisit-il.

Hébété par la rapidité de réaction de Cobra, Park en avait presque oublié de tirer sur les miliciens qui approchaient. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Aux côtés d'une femme aussi talentueuse, il n'avait pas le droit faire n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer pour un imbécile, et encore moins de mourir ici. Viser n'était pas toujours évident avec une mitrailleuse, mais il ne pourrait plus se prétendre un spécialiste des armes lourdes s'il ne montrait pas un peu plus de talent dans leur maniement…

- Il va en venir longtemps ? pesta Vaclav qui regardait avec une certaine appréhension son stock de munitions diminuer.

- Ceux qui restent sont à l'abri derrière les camions. Je ne les vois pas.

- Et par derrière, il en arrive encore ? demanda Park.

- Non, je n'en vois plus, mais ils sont sûrement hors de mon champ de vision.

- Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être temps que tu changes de position, recommanda Cobra. Tu ne nous sers à rien si tu ne peux plus nous couvrir.

Au même instant, la base de la tour s'ébranla, secouée par une fracassante déflagration. L'une des portes piégées d'Allen venait de faire son office, se dit-il. S'armant de son MAC 10, il jeta un bref coup d'œil en bas. Fort heureusement, la grenade n'avait laissé aucun survivant.

- Je pense aussi, dit-il à la radio. Par ici, ça commence à devenir un peu chaud.

Il aurait été idiot de croire que son subterfuge aurait continué de tromper l'ennemi alors qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de harceler les miliciens venus encercler ses trois compagnons. Ils avaient fini par repérer sa position, et si son piège avait marché une fois, il en viendrait d'autres. Il serait donc prudent de mettre les voiles. Mais avant cela, il devait se débarrasser du sniper de la tour d'en face qui ne devait pas manquer de le surveiller.

En rampant, il s'approcha du filin qui retenait le corps du garde pendu au plafond. Il était fixé à la rambarde au-dessus de l'escalier. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tendit la pince de son couteau suisse pour couper le filin. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, il se leva d'un bond et braqua son fusil vers la tour sud. Distrait par la chute du corps du garde, le sniper ne le vit pas surgir de l'autre côté de la tour et prit une balle en pleine tête sans même réagir.

C'était réglé, il n'avait plus qu'à lever le camp.

Alors qu'il venait de passer la sangle de son fusil de précision en bandoulière à son épaule droite et vérifiait que son MAC 10 était correctement chargé avant d'y aller, il assista à une scène bien improbable. Une silhouette massive parée d'un orange flamboyant, une couleur peut-être mal choisie si l'on se voulait discret, venait de sauter de l'étage du bâtiment carré sur le toit d'un des camions de renforts. Directement sur le toit de la cabine, car la bâche de la benne n'aurait probablement pas supporté le choc de la chute. Qui était-ce donc ? Serait-ce… le fameux intrus qui avait déclenché tout ce charivari ? Il était… seul ?

Sans prendre le temps de se remettre de son atterrissage, l'intrus sauta directement sur l'autre camion, le premier qui s'était garé à la hauteur de Cobra et des autres. Allen fut impressionné. Il y avait au moins trois mètres entre les deux véhicules ! L'intrus courut jusqu'au toit de la cabine du camion puis se retourna. L'Américain le vit tirer vers le bas, à travers la bâche de la benne. Pour quelle raison, se demanda-t-il. Puis l'intrus déchira le tissu troué par son tir et se laissa ainsi tomber à l'arrière du véhicule. Quelque chose jaillit alors par le hayon, propulsé par un coup qui devait être d'une puissance inouïe. Un des miliciens était resté caché à bord du camion. A présent, il était étalé dans la poussière, criblé de plomb.

En poussant un sifflement admiratif et sans rester plus longtemps sur place, Allen se dit que, qui qu'il fût, cet homme était un vrai pro… Sans doute devait-il avertir ses compagnons de cette arrivée inattendue… Il allait certainement se faire reprocher de ne pas l'avoir tué…

Les dernières notes de la chanson des Two Han Princess s'éteignaient lentement dans les écouteurs de son Ipod.

- Comme si on avait pas déjà assez à faire ici ! pesta Vaclav. Je savais que t'étais qu'un sinistre abruti !

Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il venait de retirer le piège de la porte donnant sur le rempart nord. Il pourrait toujours avoir besoin de cette grenade plus tard. A la place de la porte du rempart ouest, il n'y avait plus qu'un grand trou et une poignée de cadavres, dont certains éparpillés au quatre vents. Sans s'apitoyer sur leur sort, il se remit en route.

- Franchement, il aurait pu nous rendre un service et nous éliminer cet enquiquineur ! criait encore l'Ukrainien.

Christie n'en pensait pas moins comme lui, mais elle restait impassible. La présence de cet intrus était une nouvelle variable à prendre en compte, en plus des incartades de ses équipiers. S'il était seul, il allait certainement profiter de ce qu'ils étaient coincés par l'ennemi pour prendre de l'avance sur eux. Il leur fallait en finir, vite.

- Cobra ! Il y en a trop, je n'arrive plus à les retenir !

Deux miliciens avaient déjà réussi à se rapprocher d'eux, évitant de justesse les tirs de Park en plongeant en avant. Il devait reculer avant qu'ils ne ripostent ou il se ferait cribler de balles. D'un coup d'œil, Christie prit acte de la situation et réagit au quart de tour.

- Vaclav, on avance ! Prends la tête, je te couvre. Park tu fermes la marche.

La pression s'était en effet légèrement relâchée entre les deux garages. Il leur fallait en profiter pour échapper à ceux qui les contournaient.

Son G3 en avant, Mincz Vaclav progressa lentement le long du mur, son regard parcourant l'espace entre le camion et lui pour déceler la présence d'une cible. Cobra le suivait, légèrement en retrait sur sa droite, et couvrait ses angles morts. Lâchant une dernière salve en direction des miliciens couchés au sol qui tentaient d'ouvrir le feu, Park s'éclipsa rapidement de l'autre côté du mur, à la suite de ses compagnons. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne seraient pas pris en tenaille entre les deux bâtiments…

Un milicien apparut au coin du mur devant eux. Vaclav ouvrit aussitôt le feu et l'abattit. Dans le même temps, Cobra empêcha un autre de les surprendre par l'autre côté. Le grondement tonitruant de la PKM de Park derrière eux leur indiqua qu'il essayait encore de tenir à distance leurs poursuivants. Une détonation plus lointaine retentit. Ils se dirent qu'Allen devait avoir trouvé une nouvelle position d'où les appuyer. Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas suffire…

Quatre miliciens venaient de surgir devant Cobra et Vaclav et ouvrirent le feu. Vaclav se tassa contre le mur pour éviter les balles tandis que la jeune tueuse se contenta d'un petit écart sur le côté avant de riposter. Elle en tua un mais il en restait trois et debout à découvert elle était une cible facile. Une balle qui siffla dans son dos lui indiqua que Park commençait à être débordé, lui aussi.

Alors que Christie était sur le point de changer de tactique, une salve de plombs venue de nulle part troua la bâche du camion juste derrière les trois miliciens et atteignit l'un d'eux dans le dos. L'homme se raidit brusquement en lâchant son arme avant de tomber sur ses genoux. Les yeux d'acier de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Au travers de la bâche trouée sauta soudain vers eux une forme massive qui fondit directement sur l'un des miliciens, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de réagir. On entendit très distinctement le bruit d'un os craquer sinistrement lorsque le visage heurta violemment le sol, puis la forme massive repoussa brusquement Vaclav contre le mur, lui évitant ainsi de prendre une rafale tirée de derrière lui.

Profitant de la surprise des miliciens, Christie abattit le dernier qui se trouvait encore debout devant elle, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer de justesse la forme massive qui s'arrêta un pas derrière elle en ouvrant le feu sur les hommes qui débordaient Park. Elle se retourna elle aussi pour venir en aide au Coréen tandis que Vaclav, presque tombé le long du mur, peinait à se redresser. Les trois miliciens qui avaient débordé Park, debout au milieu d'un tas de cadavres, furent rapidement éliminés. Mais alors que Vaclav venait enfin de se relever, la forme massive fit de nouveau volte face et sa main droite abandonna dans la gauche son pistolet pour attraper et pointer un fusil à pompe que l'Ukrainien vit passer juste sous son nez. L'ouverture béante du canon du Mossberg 500 Shorty lui sembla bien comme un tunnel obscur menant au terme de sa dernière heure… Mais le coup qui partit ne lui était pas destiné. Un autre ennemi venait de surgir du côté de la route. Touché en plein ventre, il décolla du sol et heurta de plein fouet le camion derrière lui avant de s'étaler mollement au sol.

Christie et la forme massive se faisaient à présent face, et le regard des deux tueurs se croisa furtivement. Une surprise totalement inattendue se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire si impavide.

- Tu... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'écria-t-elle en même temps que lui.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Park en tournant légèrement la tête.

Mais pour toute réponse, une rafale de Uzi siffla au-dessus de sa tête, lui faisant remarquer qu'on essayait de nouveau de le déborder. Les miliciens en entendant les éclats de voix surpris de leurs ennemis tentaient certainement d'en profiter. La détonation sourde d'un tir de fusil à pompe lui indiqua qu'ils tentaient de faire de même de l'autre côté. Sans prendre la peine de bouger, Christie tirait avec précision une courte rafale sur chacune des cibles qui apparaissait devant elle, sans leur laisser le temps de la mettre en joue. Park n'en revenait pas. Soudain, le bruit du percuteur contre la chambre vide lui indiqua que son chargeur était vide.

A ce son, qu'il entendit distinctement malgré le vacarme de la fusillade, l'homme massif se retourna aussitôt par la gauche. Sa main gauche lâcha le garde-main de son fusil à pompe pour saisir la crosse de son pistolet rangé à sa ceinture et le braquer en direction des miliciens que Cobra n'avait encore abattus. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du tout surprise d'être tombée à court de munitions, et s'était apprêtée à s'armer elle aussi de son Jéricho. En le voyant pivoter sur lui-même, elle se tourna aussitôt dans l'autre sens pour couvrir ses arrières. Les détonations puissantes résonnèrent entre les deux bâtiments, ponctuées des quelques fractions de seconde qu'il leur fallait pour aligner une nouvelle cible après avoir mis la première hors d'état de nuire. Ils cessèrent de tirer au même instant, lorsque plus personne n'était encore debout pour les menacer.

Eberlué par une telle précision, par une coordination aussi parfaite, Vaclav n'avait pu que rester en arrêt devant cet étrange spectacle. Ne supportant longtemps de rester en admiration devant cette femme qui lui avait volé son commandement, il se ressaisit et, son arme en avant, alla inspecter au-delà des coins pour vérifier s'il en arrivait d'autres.

- C'est clair de mon côté, annonça-t-il.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Park.

D'un coup, la forteresse était redevenue étrangement calme. Le vacarme des coups de feu une fois cessé, il planait un véritable silence de mort autour des trois mercenaires et de leur étrange nouveau compagnon. Une impression que ne pouvait qu'appuyer la quinzaine de cadavres qui les entourait. Vaclav et Park prirent alors le temps de scruter plus en détail leur allié providentiel. C'était un homme d'une forte stature, bien à l'étroit dans son haut en lycra noir. Il dépassait Vaclav d'une bonne tête et avait un visage presque carré, dur et impassible, celui d'un homme à qui la mort ne faisait pas peur, des yeux d'un bleu sombre et pénétrant qu'aucun des d'eux n'osa soutenir. Un peu de ses cheveux noirs et très courts dépassait de sous un béret sombre impeccablement ajusté. Il avait l'allure martiale d'un soldat parfaitement aguerri. Un pantalon de camouflage ocre, adapté au désert, et un gilet léger, probablement pare-balle et garni d'une grande quantité de poches sur le devant, d'un orange un peu voyant, venaient compléter une tenue des plus sobres et fonctionnelles.

Mincz remarqua presque tout de suite les plaques d'identification que cet homme sorti de nulle part portait au cou. Cela renforça en lui la conviction qu'il devait s'agir d'un soldat.

Sans se préoccuper de leur présence, le soldat rechargea son pistolet et vérifia scrupuleusement qu'il était bien armé et ne souffrait d'aucun défaut de fonctionnement avant de le ranger au holster qu'il portait le long de la cuisse droite. A voir ses gestes assurés et soigneux, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils avaient affaire à un pro. Mais ni le Coréen ni l'Ukrainien n'osèrent lui adresser la parole.

Un fracas métallique les ramena sur Terre. Bien qu'il résonnât longtemps à leurs oreilles, rien ne vint y répondre. Aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître de la part d'une frêle jeune femme, Cobra venait d'enfoncer la porte du garage d'un seul coup de pied.

- On n'y va pas ? demanda Park.

- On monte d'abord au premier étage observer la situation d'une fenêtre.

Elle entra la première, suivie par l'étrange soldat. Park et Vaclav se demandèrent un instant ce qu'il venait faire avec eux, mais se souvinrent que leur chef avait paru le reconnaître. En s'assurant que personne ne venait dans leur direction, ils entrèrent à leur tour.

Sitôt qu'il se fût retourné vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, Park ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

- Eh ben, il roule pas en charrette, notre vieux copain !

Cinq voitures de sport luxueuses, des marques les plus prestigieuses, principalement européennes, étalaient sous ses yeux ébahis leurs chromes et leurs couleurs rutilantes. Le Coréen n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur ces coupes fuselées pour entendre rugir les moteurs de grosse cylindrée. Comme bien des gens, Park Seun-wo rêvait de conduire un jour un de ces magnifiques bolides. Lorsqu'il aurait amassé suffisamment d'argent et pris sa retraite, se promit-il. Oui, quand il arrêterait ce boulot bien payé.

La voix tranchante de Cobra le ramena subitement sur Terre, bien trop tôt à son goût.

- Vous deux, ordonnait-elle, vous restez ici et vous surveillez l'entrée. Nous montons observer les lieux.

Avec l'inconnu ? s'étonna-t-il. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ?

- Vous êtes sûre ? eut-il l'audace d'interroger.

Mais le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa pour toute réponse, elle avait de nouveau ôté ses lunettes, lui fit passer toute envie de discuter ses ordres. Après tout, si elle voulait prendre le risque de faire confiance à n'importe qui, c'était elle que ça regardait. Park garderait tout de même un œil sur l'escalier qu'elle empruntait en compagnie du soldat au cas où celui-ci tentait quoi que ce soit de malvenu.

- Pas confiance, hein ? lui souffla Vaclav d'un air grave lorsqu'ils eurent disparu à l'étage. Je te comprends…

Avec la fusillade qui avait éclaté, leur cible devait être au courant de leur présence. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu fuir, donc, à moins qu'il n'y eût une issue par derrière, sa garde devait s'être rassemblée autour de lui. Mieux valait ne pas foncer tête baissée et observer la situation avant d'agir.

C'était du moins la raison que Christie avait invoquée pour tenir ses deux coéquipiers un peu à l'écart un instant. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si imperturbable se figea dans l'entrée de la pièce et regarda le soldat s'appuyer au rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle était nerveuse. Très légèrement, c'était presque imperceptible. Mais pour elle, c'était presque aussi inhabituel que le plus tumultueux des émois.

- Si je comprends bien, puisque tu es ici, c'est que notre ami Al Kasil n'a pas qu'un seul ennemi…

Bayman tourna la tête vers elle et esquissa un très léger sourire.

- Il semblerait en effet, approuva-t-il.

Christie avança jusqu'à lui, ne s'arrêta qu'à moins d'un pas, ses yeux dans les siens. Bien que nerveuse, elle paraissait aussi calme que d'accoutumée. Seul Bayman pouvait voir que cela ne lui faisait pas rien qu'ils se fussent ainsi retrouvés en pleine mission, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis quelques trop longues semaines déjà. Quelle étrange coïncidence…

- Tu es venu seul ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Non. J'avais deux équipiers.

- Que sont-ils devenus ?

- Ils sont morts, répondit Bayman sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. L'un d'eux a paniqué en voyant un garde et a ouvert le feu. Ils se sont fait abattre tous les deux…

La fusillade qui avait éclaté tout juste après leur passage dans le bâtiment carré à deux niveaux… c'était donc à cause de lui ! Enfin, à cause d'un de ses équipiers.

- Les imbéciles… commenta-t-elle simplement.

Bayman se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis le Russe demanda à son tour :

- Et avec les tiens, tu t'en sors ?

- Pff, tu parles, ce sont tous des abrutis ! répondit Christie en se plantant devant la fenêtre, laissant son regard se promener jusqu'aux appartements d'Al Kasil. Ils m'ont gâtée ce coup-là. J'ai droit à un égocentrique qui a du mal avec l'autorité féminine…

Elle tourna la tête et regarda Bayman d'un air narquois, puis regarda de nouveau au-dehors.

- … à un rentre-dedans incorrigible et pas vraiment très habile, et à un rêveur insouciant en permanence dans la Lune… Un sniper, expliqua-t-elle à Bayman étonné qui n'en comptait que deux, il nous couvre de quelque part en hauteur…

Elle qui n'aimait pas travailler en équipe devait bien souffrir, en effet. Elle y était bien moins habituée que lui, même si lui-même préférait également agir seul.

- Au moins les tiens sont encore en vie.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle après un bref silence. Je n'ai pas eu trop à me plaindre de leurs compétences. Heureusement. Si je devais me plaindre, ce serait plutôt que ton équipe ait ruiné mon opération alors que tout se passait plutôt bien…

Bayman haussa les épaules, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde désolé. Elle n'attendait pas d'excuses de sa part de toute façon. La situation avait évolué, il fallait faire avec. Elle n'était pas de ceux à qui cela faisait peur.

- Au fait, reprit-elle, par où es-tu entré ?

- Par le puits. Il communique avec l'oued qui coule devant les remparts.

Christie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait eu une bonne idée. Dommage que les hommes qui l'accompagnaient n'aient pas été plus professionnels.

- On t'a donné de meilleurs renseignements qu'à moi on dirait, déplora la jeune Britannique. J'ignorais l'existence de ce passage…

Tous deux observèrent un long silence tandis que leurs regards scrutaient la résidence d'Al Kasil et ses abords, étonnamment déserts. La garde devait s'être retranchée à l'intérieur. Christie se tenait appuyée à la fenêtre, bien visible, Bayman, les bras croisés, regardait par-dessus son épaule, appuyé contre le mur. S'il y avait eu la moindre sentinelle, ils auraient été repérés en un instant, et pourtant il n'y avait personne…

Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver ainsi dans la même mission ? Le champ de bataille était pourtant bien assez grand pour qu'ils ne courent le risque de s'y croiser. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose leur arrivait par hasard. S'ils travaillaient ensemble sur la même mission, c'était d'ordinaire parce qu'ils étaient employés par la même personne. C'était vraiment ébahissant qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi. Cela faisait d'eux des rivaux, à présent, et non les partenaires qu'ils préféraient être s'ils devaient accomplir le même contrat… Telle était la raison de la nervosité de Christie, qui n'avait aucun goût pour cette situation ironique, et la jeune femme ne doutait pas que Bayman partageait tout en essayant lui aussi de le cacher son impression…

- Alors, que fait-on ? finit-il par demander.

- Nous pourrions coopérer, répondit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas tellement ton genre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le tien non plus, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Mais si on t'a donné les mêmes renseignements qu'à moi et vu la situation présente, je dirais que tu sais aussi bien que moi où trouver notre cible… On va donc forcément emprunter le même chemin…

Bayman ne douta pas qu'elle en avait en effet une idée bien arrêtée, et que cela correspondait exactement à celle qu'il se faisait lui-même de la situation. Christie prenait toujours le chemin le plus court, lui pareil. Ils allaient effectivement emprunter la même route. Elle lui proposait simplement de ne pas se gêner l'un l'autre…

- Ce sera un peu comme une course… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. En général, j'élimine plutôt la concurrence avant le départ, mais ce type, je me moque bien de qui le tuera…

- Cela te ressemble de moins en moins, nota Bayman qui savait combien elle pouvait être possessive vis-à-vis des cibles de ses contrats.

Possessive et fière aussi.

- J'ai pas dit que je me laisserai faire, répondit-elle avec un sourire assuré.

Bayman laissa presque échapper un petit rire. Il avait raison celui qui disait que les femmes savaient toujours se montrer surprenantes. Dans le cas de Christie, imprévisible semblait même plus approprié. Ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut…

- Allons-y, conclut-il en guise d'approbation.

Cobra contacta Allen alors qu'elle rejoignait les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Rien de menaçant ne semblait s'y être manifesté, Park et Vaclav les attendaient bien sagement dans une atmosphère quelque peu glaciale.

- T'es où Allen ?

- Dans la tour sud. Je ne vois personne à l'horizon. On dirait que vous avez éliminé tout le monde.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Le reste doit nous attendre dans la résidence d'Al Kasil. Tu pourras nous appuyer d'ici ?

- J'en doute, à moins qu'il en arrive par derrière.

- Dans ce cas rejoins-nous. Nous sommes dans le deuxième garage, juste en bas de la résidence. Nous partons en avant, tu nous rattraperas en route.

- Bien reçu.

- Attends juste une seconde, le coupa-t-elle, se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose. De là où tu es, tu vois bien la résidence d'Al Kasil, n'est-ce pas ? Tu arrives à déterminer la position de ses appartements privés ?

Allen n'avait en effet pas songé à vérifier. Mais il avait une bonne vue du bâtiment, y compris dans toute sa profondeur bien qu'il fût assez en hauteur. Il chercha laquelle des deux extrémités du bâtiment en U s'apparentait le plus à la photo des appartements de leur cible que leur avait montrée leur client. Le bâtiment était identique des deux côtés, mais il lui semblait bien se rappeler que les fenêtres de la chambre d'Al Kasil avaient des rideaux et qu'il n'y en avait pas de l'autre côté.

- Ses appartements sont dans l'aile nord, répondit-il avec assurance.

- Très bien. Rejoins-nous maintenant.

Cobra s'arma ensuite de son Uzi et ordonna simplement :

- Allons-y.

- Il vient avec nous lui aussi ? questionna Park.

- Oui.

Coupant court à toute discussion, elle prit la tête et passa les yeux à l'extérieur du garage pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne les guettait. Puis elle disparut au-dehors. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à lui emboîter le pas avant de lui laisser trop d'avance.

Tacitement, Bayman avait accepté de se subordonner à elle. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux donne les ordres ; ça ne le gênait pas de prendre les siens d'elle, et ils n'avaient de toute manière pas le temps d'en débattre.

La petite troupe s'arrêta un peu plus loin à l'extrémité du mur latéral qu'avait couvert Park durant la fusillade, du côté du rempart. Cette fois-ci, Cobra donna ses ordres par signes. Au signal, alors qu'elle partirait en éclaireur, les trois autres couvriraient son avance. Puis le soldat la rejoindrait tandis que les autres resteraient assurer leurs arrières. Park et Vaclav les rejoindraient ensemble une fois qu'ils se seraient assurés que la voie était libre. Tous trois firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Cobra donna donc le signal tout en s'élançant vers la résidence d'Al Kasil. Aussitôt, Vaclav se mit à balayer du regard les fenêtres de l'étage, son arme prête à tirer tandis que Park couvrait le rez-de-chaussée. Le soldat lui veillait à ce que rien n'arrive derrière eux, son Mossberg étant une arme idéale pour les affrontements sur de si courtes distances.

Lorsque leur chef se fût éloigné suffisamment, sans rencontrer d'opposition, Vaclav demanda à leur nouveau compagnon :

- Comment ça se fait que tu nous accompagnes maintenant, toi ?

Le soldat ne répondit rien.

- T'es pas bien bavard, toi…

Là non plus le soldat ne réagit pas, ce qui avait le don d'agacer l'Ukrainien.

- Tu ne nous dirais pas au moins comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Park avec bon sens.

- Tigre, répondit laconiquement le soldat.

- Tigre ?... Cobra et Tigre… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'arts martiaux… gloussa Park, amusé.

Christie avait eu beau être attentive, elle n'avait détecté personne dans les alentours, pas même au-dessus d'elle à l'étage. Elle n'allait toutefois pas s'en plaindre. Plaquée contre le mur près de l'entrée du palais, elle jeta un œil par la porte entr'ouverte, signe qu'elle avait été empruntée récemment, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un long couloir richement décoré et complètement désert. Suspect.

Enfin, il n'y avait aucune menace à l'horizon. Aussi se tourna-t-elle en direction de ses coéquipiers et fit-elle signe à Bayman de la rejoindre.

Ayant principalement été une tueuse à gages, Christie était habituée à agir seule. En conséquence, lorsqu'elle avait débuté sa nouvelle carrière de mercenaire, elle n'avait pas la moindre connaissance du langage des signes employé par les militaires. Elle l'avait appris vite, mais c'était surtout grâce à Bayman qui lui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts pour avoir jadis appartenu aux redoutables et prestigieuses forces d'élite de l'Armée Rouge.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre réunis, ils pénétrèrent avec prudence dans le palais, chacun d'eux couvrant un angle différent pour s'assurer de ne pas être surpris, tout ce silence leur faisant fortement redouter un piège. Le Uzi de Cobra et le fusil de Tigre, un modèle très court dont la pompe était munie d'une poignée permettant un meilleur maintien à deux mains, étaient des armes dont la compacité était des plus pratiques dans un environnement aussi étriqué qu'un couloir, même si celui-ci était tout de même bien large. En comparaison, Park avait du mal à manier sa PKM sans risquer de taper dans quelque chose et de le faire tomber par terre… La jolie tueuse se sentait d'ailleurs obligée de le surveiller constamment du coin de l'œil au cas où… Il avait quand même failli renverser un vase un peu plus tôt… Peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne s'en tenir qu'à son pistolet…

Le couloir continuait jusqu'à une porte à double battant richement décoré. Peut-être un hall ou une antichambre. Ca n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car un autre corridor orthogonal au leur semblait les mener vers les deux ailes du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'angle. Toujours personne en vue. Il leur fallait à présent choisir dans quelle direction aller. Les appartements privés d'Al Kasil se trouvaient dans l'aile nord, sur leur gauche. Mais d'après leur client, le trafiquant de drogue passait le plus clair de son temps dans son harem, à l'exact opposé de sa chambre. L'agitation qui avait régné dans la forteresse l'avait peut-être poussé à changer ses habitudes et à se réfugier soit dans ses appartements soit ailleurs. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'Al Kasil ait aussi un petit bunker privé sous son palais…

Pourtant, d'instinct, Christie sentait que leur proie n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes, pas même alors qu'ils approchaient de lui. Ce n'était pas simplement une déduction hasardeuse. A voir le luxe ostentatoire, presque obscène, de l'aménagement, la débauche de dorures et de décorations raffinées aux motifs toutefois douteux, et d'après ce qu'elle savait de leur cible, elle commençait à se faire sa petite idée sur le personnage et à être de plus en plus assurée qu'ils avaient affaire à quelqu'un d'au moins aussi arrogant que ne l'avait été Donovan lorsque Bayman et elle avaient pris d'assaut la tour de la DOATEC. Al Kasil lui aussi devait être resté sur place, absolument certain que ses hommes sauraient se charger de la menace et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Sinon, à moins qu'il ne fût mal renseigné sur ce qui lui tombait dessus, ce qui impliquait qu'aucun de ses hommes n'eût pu lui en faire un rapport détaillé, ce dont elle pouvait tout de même douter, Christie se disait qu'ils l'auraient déjà vu fuir depuis longtemps…

De toute manière, ils ne perdraient pas plus de temps à fouiller le palais à sa recherche qu'à rester dans ce couloir à se demander dans quelle direction aller. Elle prit donc le risque de mener son équipe vers la droite, vers le harem plutôt que vers la chambre de leur cible, absolument persuadée qu'ils l'y trouveraient. Si personne ne venait entraver leur route, mais il devait tout de même y avoir quelques gardes dans les environs, cela ne leur prendrait pas si longtemps de fouiller les lieux.

Une première chose était cependant acquise : le harem tout comme les appartements de leur cible se trouvait au deuxième niveau. Il leur fallait donc trouver un escalier et monter. La première pièce au bout du long couloir se trouva être une sorte de vaste hall aménagé en angle, avec un grand et bel escalier occupant tout le coin de droite en face de la porte. Les marches aussi blanches que l'ivoire allaient en s'étrécissant légèrement jusqu'à un large palier faisant tout le tour de la pièce et donnant accès à deux portes. De ce surplomb, il aurait été facile de le prendre en embuscade, mais encore une fois aucune sentinelle ne se manifesta.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et prirent la porte donnant vers l'est. Elle s'ouvrait sur une galerie dont les larges baies vitrées donnaient sur la cour. Par ces fenêtres ils pouvaient voir d'autres jardins à la verdure éclatante entre lesquels passait une allée pavée bordée de hauts palmiers menant à un petit kiosque circulaire qui occupait le centre de la cour et qu'un passage couvert rattachait à chacune des deux ailes du bâtiment. Il y avait également de nombreuses fleurs qui venaient parer de couleurs vives l'émeraude pure de ces jardins. Une cour à la splendeur digne d'un palais des princes d'Arabie. La galerie semblait se prolonger jusqu'au bout de l'aile ; le harem devait se trouver dans l'une des pièces les plus au fond. Ce n'était certainement pas l'une des portes qu'ils venaient de passer sur leur droite, ou alors les photos prises par les informateurs de leur client étaient fausses.

- Allen au rapport, diffusa soudain dans leurs écouteurs la radio. Je suis juste en face du palais. Quelle est votre position ?

- Nous sommes à l'intérieur de l'aile sud, répondit Cobra à voix basse. Mais ne nous rejoins pas. Trouve plutôt une position dans la résidence d'où dominer la cour et les fenêtres qui la surplombent.

- Bien compris, je me mets en position.

Mieux valait qu'il couvre leurs arrières juste au cas où. Un cinquième homme avec eux ne leur serait pas d'un grand secours dans un espace aussi étroit, d'autant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans les environs.

Enfin, pas si sûr…

Le bruit d'une porte en train de s'ouvrir attira leur attention alors qu'ils allaient se remettre en route. Plusieurs hommes sortirent brusquement d'une pièce à quelques pas devant eux et les tinrent en respect de leurs armes, leur interdisant le passage. Les quatre mercenaires se figèrent sur place.

- Euh… bredouilla Park. Derrière, c'est pas mieux…

D'autres miliciens de la garde leur interdisait en effet toute retraite. Ils étaient pris au piège comme dans une nasse, et les quatre mercenaires se regroupèrent les uns contre les autres, dos à dos, sans baisser leurs armes, menaçant fièrement leurs agresseurs. Mais pris en tenaille par un ennemi en nombre supérieur, ils ne faisaient certainement pas le poids.

L'un des gardes lança plusieurs injonctions en arabe à leur intention. Bien que chacun d'eux sût parler quelques bribes de cette langue, ils feignirent de ne pas comprendre. Le garde se répéta, plus fort. Ils risquaient de le fâcher et ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Park avec abattement.

- On se tient prêts, répondit calmement Cobra.

- A quoi ? pesta Vaclav avec emportement, agitant un peu trop nerveusement au goût des gardes son G3KA3.

Cet énervement sembla venir à bout de la patience de leurs hôtes qui décidèrent d'en finir.

- A terre ! cria Cobra peu avant que les premiers coups de feu n'éclatassent.

Bayman avait eu la même idée qu'elle, et il préféra également tirer par le col Park à sa suite, pas sûr que le Coréen réagirait assez vite. A sa grande satisfaction, l'Ukrainien sembla avoir plongé suffisamment tôt au sol lui aussi. Les tirs croisés des sentinelles blessèrent plusieurs d'entre elles, en tuèrent une. Sans leur laisser le temps de s'en remettre, Christie attaqua, fondant sur les gardes devant elle avec une telle vitesse qu'ils ne la virent même pas venir. La meilleure tactique au corps à corps c'était encore le combat à mains nues, un art dans lequel elle excellait. Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle désarma son premier adversaire puis lui envoya un coup de genou violent dans l'entrejambe avant de lui tordre le cou d'un coup sec. Derrière elle, Bayman avait ouvert le feu sur les gardes de l'autre côté, contraignant les plus rapides, ou les plus chanceux, d'entre eux au repli.

Christie baissa la tête pour éviter un violent coup de crosse. Elle riposta en venant taper de la paume ouverte de la main sous le menton de son ennemi. Le choc fut si brutal qu'il lui fit lâcher son fusil d'assaut. Elle enchaîna avec un coup dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux puis attrapa sa tête à deux mains pour la tourner brutalement sur son axe et lui briser la nuque avant de le laisser tomber par terre. La dernière image que cet homme emportait de la vie était le sourire étonnamment rayonnant et satisfait qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme au moment de le tuer.

En s'esquivant sur le côté, elle évita de peu la rafale tirée par le troisième garde. Elle bloqua aussitôt son arme pour l'empêcher de viser. Mais il résista fortement et plutôt que d'essayer de le désarmer elle préféra se servir de cette force contre lui. Sans lâcher l'AK-47 de la main, elle le laissa le pointer sur elle et tirer, sauf qu'elle se tassa sur le sol en pivotant sur elle-même et passa ainsi sous les balles qui atterrirent dans le mur derrière elle. Surpris, le garde ne vit pas venir le coup de pied circulaire que Christie lui asséna en se relevant et fut projeté contre la vitre d'une des baies de la galerie. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle, mais il n'avait pas encore lâché son arme et revint à l'attaque. Plutôt que d'essayer de tirer une nouvelle salve, il préféra tenter de lui asséner un coup de crosse au visage, tenant fermement son arme à deux mains pour ne pas se la faire arracher. Christie recula légèrement pour esquiver le coup, puis attrapa tout aussi fermement le fût du fusil d'assaut. Alors que le garde tentait de se dégager, elle frappa une de ses mains du genou et lui fit lâcher prise. Elle lui tordit aussitôt son autre poignet et le retourna sur lui-même tout en tentant de lui arracher son arme des mains. Mais ce fut la douleur qui le fit lâcher prise, la Kalachnikov projetée plus loin sur le dallage de la galerie.

Rageur, le garde fit volte-face en envoyant son poing libre dans le visage de la jeune tueuse, qui l'esquiva magistralement avant de riposter par un direct à la face. Le garde arrêta cependant son deuxième coup et tenta de lui briser les os de la main ; elle le fit lâcher prise d'un coup de genou dans les côtes qui le plia légèrement sur le côté. Il essaya tout de même à nouveau de la frapper, et elle le bloqua encore tout en le faisant peu à peu reculer vers la baie vitrée. Agité, le garde veillait à ne pas laisser les mains de la jolie tueuse se poser trop longtemps sur lui. Il n'avait que trop vu ce qu'elles étaient capables de faire… Il se défendait avec la rage du désespoir, essayait de bloquer chacun des coups aériens qu'elle lui assénait et ce n'était pas simple car elle combattait avec la grâce d'une danseuse étoile, pirouettant si souvent devant lui qu'il en avait presque le tournis, et s'il arrêtait certaines de ses attaques, il en essuyait aussi beaucoup qui le contraignaient, pouce par pouce, inexorablement, à reculer.

Le garde se retrouva soudain pris en étau entre la vitre et la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait rien contre lui car il bloquait fermement ses deux bras le long de son corps. Enfin il la maîtrisait ! Il lui sourit d'un air de défi. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Etonné, le garde se risqua à baisser les yeux, lui semblant sentir quelque chose d'étrangement dur se presser contre son sternum. C'était le canon du Jericho 941 qu'il ne l'avait vue tirer de son holster durant le corps à corps. Son sourire satisfait se changea alors en grimace, juste une seconde, le temps que la balle ne traversât le canon et ne le propulsât au travers de la vitre qui vola en éclats jusqu'au sol de la cour. Christie suivit des yeux sa course, stoïque et immobile devant la fenêtre brisée.

D'une tranquillité olympienne et sans prendre la peine de se fier à ses yeux, elle tendit subitement le bras gauche en se tournant légèrement de flanc et braqua son arme juste sous le nez d'un garde venu la prendre par surprise par derrière. La même surprise qui se dessina en un éclair sur son visage alors qu'il pensait n'avoir pas éveillé le moindre son. La détonation claqua et, le crâne fendu en deux, le milicien tomba lentement en arrière, le sang qui jaillissait de la blessure traçant un arc de cercle presque parfait dans son sillage.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, il lui sembla qu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à s'en tirer eux non plus. Les trois mercenaires entouraient la porte ouverte de la pièce d'où les miliciens avaient jailli derrière eux et elle put juste entendre le cri de fureur de l'un d'eux qui s'éteignit brutalement, suivi par le bruit d'une chute au sol ; son arme rebondit sur le carrelage hors de la pièce, juste aux pieds des mercenaires. Comme aucun d'eux n'avait tiré, ils se regardèrent un moment les uns les autres, puis Vaclav comprit et enragea :

- Encore un coup de notre ange gardien ! C'était un peu plus tôt qu'on aurait eu besoin de lui !

S'approchant du cadre de la baie brisée, Christie balaya du regard les façades et trouva effectivement Allen qui leur faisait signe d'un air enjoué depuis une fenêtre de l'aile centrale du palais.

- Te montre pas tant, lui recommanda-t-elle par radio.

Cette petite embuscade la rassurait un peu : elle leur indiquait sans ambiguïté qu'ils touchaient au but. Cela dit, tous les occupants du palais autre que les gardes devaient avoir été mis en sécurité puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas vu un seul et qu'aucun affolement ne faisait suite dans les couloirs à cette petite échauffourée. Ce qui pouvait laisser présager de la présence d'un abri prévu à cet effet en fin de compte… Les réponses n'allaient néanmoins plus tarder à venir à présent…

En jetant un œil derrière la porte devant laquelle se tenaient ses camarades, elle constata qu'elle donnait sur une chambre, plutôt confortable. Elle était en ce moment vide mais avait de toute évidence un occupant. A voir les traces laissées derrière celui-ci, Christie déduisit d'ailleurs que cet occupant était en fait une occupante. Mais ça n'avait guère d'importance.

Sans plus s'attarder, les mercenaires reprirent leur avance dans la galerie, jusqu'à son extrémité. Là, un autre large couloir conduisait sur la droite jusqu'à une fenêtre, et les séparait d'une grande porte à double battant bien au milieu du mur en face d'eux. Elle semblait épaisse et résistante.

- Le harem doit être par là, supposa Vaclav.

- A la réflexion, je me dis que le harem doit couvrir toute l'aile sud, nota Cobra. Ces portes sur la droite, ce sont les chambres des femmes d'Al Kasil.

- C'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit le vioque ! s'exclama Park en parlant de leur client.

Un regard de leur chef lui signifia de baisser d'un ton. Inutile d'ameuter tout le monde, bien qu'ils fussent de toute évidence attendus. Park avait toutefois raison de souligner que les renseignements fournis par leur client avaient souffert d'un manque certain de précision…

- Allen, du mouvement de ton côté ?

- Pas un chat. La cour est déserte, les fenêtres sont vides. Ca m'étonne beaucoup.

Cobra hocha la tête. Les gardes qui avaient tenté de les prendre en embuscade étaient-ils les derniers de la milice de leur cible ? Ou bien y en avait-il d'autres embusqués plus loin à les attendre ? Autant s'en assurer au plus vite.

Elle fit signe à ses coéquipiers de se mettre en position autour de la porte pour entrer. Elle se plaça avec Park sur la droite tandis que Bayman et Vaclav s'apprêtaient à entrer par l'autre côté. A son signal, Bayman poussa la porte et ils pénétrèrent à sa suite dans la pièce, armes à l'épaule, s'organisant en deux files qui se croisèrent de manière à ne laisser aucun angle sans couverture. Cette tactique permettait de ne pas se faire surprendre par les occupants d'une pièce. Ce fut efficace car les occupants de celle qu'ils venaient d'investir étaient bien plus surpris de les voir faire ainsi irruption qu'ils ne semblaient s'y être attendus. Enfin, les occupantes, plutôt…

Une partie de la salle, à gauche de l'entrée, était occupée par un immense bassin rempli d'eau, chaude à voir la vapeur qui s'en élevait. Ses dimensions rappelaient les bains des thermes romains. L'autre côté ressemblait plutôt à un salon, avec un grand nombre de canapés bas et très larges qui ne devaient pas servir qu'à s'y asseoir. L'ensemble était décoré avec un goût pour le moins discutable de tentures aux couleurs chaudes, rouge ou or, de tapisseries ornées d'arabesques aux motifs douteux, de mosaïques de faïence dépeignant de façon crue l'acte charnel dans des circonstances parfois bien éloignées de ce que la morale, même la plus perverse, qualifiait de décent. Il régnait ici une touffeur moite, certainement due au bain chaud, que Christie d'emblée ne supporta pas.

Et comme le laissait fantasmer ce décor de dépravation proche d'une reconstitution des mœurs de Sodome et Gomorrhe, il n'était apparemment occupé que par des femmes. Effarouchées, effrayées par l'entrée soudaine de ces gens en armes et menaçants, ces jeunes filles, pas une ne devait avoir plus de la trentaine, et elles étaient sûrement nombreuses à ne même pas être majeures, tentaient, certaines avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main, de couvrir leurs corps nus, ou au mieux à demi nus, en poussant de petites plaintes craintives, implorant qu'on ne leur fît du mal. Christie comprit que la photo qu'on leur avait montrée n'était pas si fausse : ce devait bien être ici qu'Al Kasil aimait à passer son temps…

Certains plus professionnellement que d'autres, les quatre mercenaires parcoururent du regard cette assemblée frémissante de beautés juvéniles et apeurées. Les unes avaient encore sur le visage la grâce et l'innocence de la jeunesse, les autres affichaient un air plus mature et confiant, le port plus altier de leurs corps démontrant leur assurance. Certaines étaient menues, leurs reliefs discrets comme de petites fleurs des champs dans un parterre de roses, d'autres plus rondes et généreuses comme des fruits bien mûrs ; leurs peaux brunes, des nuances les plus claires aux plus prononcées, luisaient sous les rayons ardents du Soleil qui passaient au travers des baies sans vitre de cette salle de jeux de débauche…

Park saliva en songeant qu'il ramènerait bien en souvenir de cette aventure quelques-unes de ces petites. Prise de guerre. Il fallait bien se détendre un peu de temps en temps.

- Chef, je…

- Ferme-la, le coupa Cobra, lisant sans difficulté dans ses évidentes pensées.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer le seul homme qui se tenait dans ce décor à prédominance féminine. Et ils le reconnurent aussitôt à sa corpulence et à son visage de fouine alors qu'il sortait précipitamment du bain, nu comme un vers, pour s'élancer à la hâte vers une porte au fond de la pièce, semblable à celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

- C'est lui ! cria Vaclav en ouvrant le feu, en même temps que ses camarades.

Les jeunes filles poussèrent des hurlements de frayeur en se jetant au sol ou, pour celles qui étaient dans le bain, sous l'eau. Par une chance inouïe, Al Kasil parvint à quitter la pièce sans être touché, les balles s'écrasant autour de lui sur le bois épais de la porte qu'il ouvrait à la volée pour se précipiter hors de leur atteinte. Christie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que ses déductions avaient été justes. Cet idiot d'Al Kasil devait même avoir cru que ses hommes avaient réussi à écarter la menace et était resté là tranquillement à jouer avec les filles de son harem. Le monde était décidément bien plein de gens à l'arrogance démesurée… Sans attendre, les quatre mercenaires se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur cible, traversant la salle de bain tout en enjambant sans plus leur prêter la moindre attention celles de ses jeunes occupantes qui s'étaient tassées au sol au milieu de leur chemin.

Mais au moment où ils allaient atteindre la porte par laquelle s'était éclipsée leur cible, quatre miliciens en jaillirent et leur interdirent le passage. Ils ne purent cependant tirer les premiers, et le feu conjugué des mercenaires les mit rapidement à terre, élevant un concert de cris apeurés provenant des dames de compagnie d'Al Kasil. Des dames qu'il gardait pour sa compagnie, plus exactement, sans s'étendre sur le fait qu'il devait plus les traiter comme des esclaves que comme des princesses. Mais les miliciens avaient au moins permis à leur maître de prendre un peu d'avance, aussi ne devaient-ils perdre de temps et laisser l'occasion de le rattraper leur échapper.

Passant la porte en veillant à ne pas trébucher sur les cadavres des miliciens, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un vaste salon sans fenêtre, seulement éclairé par la lumière tamisée d'un immense lustre, contournèrent ou sautèrent par-dessus les confortables sofas de velours pourpre et les tables basses pour voir de la balustrade du palier qui là aussi faisait le tour de l'étage s'enfuir Al Kasil par le large escalier descendant au rez-de-chaussée. En sens inverse montait une escouade de miliciens qui ouvrirent le feu dans leur direction aussitôt qu'ils les virent pointer le bout de leurs nez. Les quatre mercenaires battirent en retraite, ce qui laissa aux miliciens le temps de grimper les dernières marches et d'avancer dans leur direction.

- Allen, tu me reçois ? appela Cobra alors qu'elle se mettait à couvert derrière l'un des sofas avec ses camarades. Al Kasil a pris la fuite. Il va certainement sortir dans la cour.

Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Pas un véhicule ne pouvait entrer dans la cour du palais, même un hélicoptère aurait eu du mal à s'y poser à cause de tous les jardins ornementaux. Comme il se savait à présent poursuivi, Al Kasil allait avant tout s'assurer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et lui et laisser sa milice les retenir avant peut-être de songer à son évacuation. S'il voulait regagner l'entrée, elle était certaine qu'il préfèrerait passer par l'extérieur. Et c'était là son erreur.

- Tu vas certainement pouvoir le voir. Abats-le.

Le résultat de la course n'était finalement pas celui qu'elle avait espéré. Ni même celui qu'elle aurait pu craindre. Ce ne serait pas Bayman qui le tuerait à sa place, mais un sniper, un de ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas très glorieux. Bien qu'ancienne tueuse à gages et qu'il lui était bien sûr arrivé de le faire, tuer à distance n'était certainement pas sa méthode de meurtre favorite. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était lire la surprise, la peur dans le regard de sa victime, entendre ses derniers râles, sentir son corps se raidir… Mais bon, tant pis.

- Désolé, répondit soudain l'Américain qui semblait hors d'haleine.

Christie put également entendre dans son oreillette plusieurs séries de coups de feu, très proches. Ce n'était pourtant pas ceux que Vaclav puis Park venaient de tirer en direction des miliciens qui tentaient de les débusquer en arrosant généreusement les pauvres meubles qui leur servaient d'abri.

- Une patrouille ennemie m'est tombée dessus, poursuivit Allen après qu'une courte rafale bruyante se fût fait entendre. Je regrette, je ne suis plus en position de tir.

La poisse, songea-t-elle. A présent, leur cible allait certainement leur échapper. Et eux étaient coincés ici sous le feu de ses miliciens… Non, il ne leur avait pas encore échappé. Ce qu'il fallait à présent, c'était ne surtout pas perdre de temps et agir vite. En quelques secondes, elle élabora son plan.

- Tigre, commanda-t-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vacarme des coups de feu, et en veillant à ne pas appeler Bayman par son nom, je te les laisse.

Le Russe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'indigna Vaclav, vous nous laissez tomber ?

- Couvrez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle pour simple réponse.

Allait-elle tenter une percée ? se demanda l'Ukrainien. Après tout ce qu'il l'avait vue faire, il convint qu'elle était peut-être assez folle pour se risquer à essayer de passer au travers d'une dizaine de miliciens en colère… Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsque le soldat, Park et lui se redressèrent de derrière leurs abris respectifs, Park et l'autre étant chacun dissimulé derrière un sofa différent, et arrosèrent les miliciens en les forçant à se disperser, Cobra ne partit pas en avant, mais en arrière !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! s'écria-t-il encore, rouge de colère.

Christie se moquait bien de ce que cet idiot pourrait en penser. Elle savait comment rattraper Al Kasil, et ce n'était pas en essayant de forcer le passage sur le palier. S'occuper de tous ces miliciens leur prendrait bien trop de temps. Et puis il fallait rester en hauteur pour pouvoir le repérer plus facilement. Revenant sur leurs pas, Christie traversa en trombe la salle de bain, ce qui fit une fois encore peur à ses occupantes puis, sans s'en occuper, regagna la galerie. De là, elle repéra sans difficulté par les fenêtres sa destination. En plein milieu de sa course, elle arma le bras puis frappa du coude avec une extrême précision la vitre d'une des fenêtres qui vola aussitôt en éclats et sauta par l'ouverture jusqu'à la toiture du passage couvert menant au kiosque central. Ses pieds produisirent un son mat au contact des tuiles d'un rouge vif.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour fouiller méthodiquement des yeux le fond de la cour et y repérer Al Kasil.

Submergé par le nombre de ses ennemis, Allen avait été contraint de fuir, couvrant sa retraite par des rafales précises de son MAC 10. Le pistolet-mitrailleur était plus facile à manier qu'un fusil de précision et malgré le recul, il n'avait que peu de mal, en tirant des rafales brèves, à atteindre sa cible. Restait qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui laisser souvent le temps de viser. Il avait donc préféré tenter de les semer. Ce faisant, il en était revenu à l'entrée principale du palais. Cela l'éloignait de beaucoup de leur cible mais il n'était pas résigné à devoir abandonner sa mission. Il lui fallait trouver un autre point en hauteur d'où opérer.

Ce fut vite fait. Il vérifia d'abord que personne ne l'avait retrouvé, puis sortit son grappin et commença à le faire tournoyer au bout de sa corde. Du premier coup il réussit à le suspendre au toit du palais. S'était assuré de sa prise en tirant dessus à plusieurs reprises, il entreprit d'escalader la façade du bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. Si on le trouvait en pleine ascension, il serait une cible des plus faciles. Il veilla également à ne pas passer devant une fenêtre.

Elle l'avait repéré. Al Kasil n'avait pas beaucoup d'avance sur elle car il avait pris le temps de se rhabiller. Mais à présent, il ne faisait preuve d'aucune insouciance et courait en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'aile sud. En direction de ses propres appartements privés. Christie s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il essaie de gagner l'entrée principale pour fuir, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Elle comptait bien l'arrêter où qu'il aille. D'un bond souple, elle atteignit le toit circulaire du kiosque puis gravit à toute vitesse sa pente douce, en contourna légèrement le sommet et la redescendit avant d'atteindre le passage couvert de l'autre côté. Elle entendait encore les coups de feu que s'échangeaient les miliciens et ses camarades, reconnaissant au son chacune de leurs armes.

Christie ne quittait pas sa cible des yeux. Elle courrait de toute évidence bien plus vite que lui. Elle avait presque atteint l'aile nord du palais alors que lui en était encore péniblement à mi-chemin…

Allen venait d'atteindre le toit du palais et enroulait avec vitesse et habileté la corde pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Puis il la laissa tomber sur les tuiles avant de progresser jusqu'au sommet du toit, dont l'inclinaison était assez faible, et pouvoir regarder au-delà dans la cour, prêt à épauler son fusil. Il vit aussitôt quelqu'un courir tout au fond de la cour et devina instantanément qu'il s'agissait de leur homme. Sa tenue rappelant celle d'un riche émir y étant sans doute pour beaucoup. Alors qu'il pointait son fusil dans sa direction, il assista de nouveau à un spectacle inattendu. La forme élancée et svelte d'une jeune femme courrait, volait presque, sur le toit du passage couvert au milieu des jardins. Il la vit tirer une rafale, une vitre de l'aile nord s'éparpilla en reflets luminescents, puis la femme sauta par cette entrée à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Christie se tassa légèrement sur le sol tapissé en plein milieu du couloir pour amortir son atterrissage, puis se repoussa du mur avec la main pour partir à toute allure vers sa droite.

- Ici Allen. Je suis en position sur le toit du palais. Cobra, c'est vous que je viens de voir passer sur le passage couvert dans la cour ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais il se dit que sa question était de toute façon idiote. Il aurait été stupide de prétendre ne pas l'avoir reconnue.

- J'ai la cible en vue. Il a accéléré sa course. J'ai du mal à l'aligner à cause des palmiers.

Une autre allée de palmiers en bordait en effet le fond, dans toute sa largeur, et Al Kasil courait justement derrière les arbres qui l'empêchaient pour le moment de viser correctement. Comme il venait brusquement d'accélérer, il lui fallait tenir compte de l'augmentation de la dérive de sa cible dans ses calculs de tir, en plus du temps que mettrait la balle à l'atteindre à une distance pareille. Les palmiers étaient un paramètre supplémentaire à prendre en compte, qui ne jouait évidemment pas en la faveur du tireur.

- Fais comme tu veux, lui répondit finalement Cobra. De toute façon il n'a aucune chance.

Christie tomba au bout du couloir sur une porte qui devait être celle du maître des lieux. D'un violent coup de pied elle fit sauter la serrure et repoussa les deux battants. C'était bien la chambre d'Al Kasil, à voir le somptueux lit encombré de coussins à pompons. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt les fenêtres. Il y en avait d'eux, des baies vitrées ornées de lourds rideaux d'un rouge sombre, chacune avec balcon. L'une donnait sur la cour au sud, et l'autre juste en face de l'entrée était ouverte sur l'espace entre le palais et le rempart ouest. Sans hésiter, elle courut jusqu'au balcon de celle-ci, prit appui de la main droite sur la balustrade et se propulsa par-dessus dans le vide. Durant sa chute, tout en effectuant un tour presque complet sur elle-même, elle plongea la main gauche sous son manteau jusqu'à la crosse de son Jericho 941. Elle atterrit sur le sol en fléchissant souplement les jambes puis se redressa lentement en tirant son arme pour la pointer devant elle, tout aussi posément.

- Je l'ai ! clama Allen, sur le point de presser la détente.

Mais avant même qu'il ne tirât, alors qu'Al Kasil avait presque disparu derrière le mur de l'aile nord, le trafiquant de drogue revint brutalement sur ses pas, à reculons et en battant des bras. Puis il s'effondra sur le dos.

- Ou presque… souffla-t-il en relâchant le doigt sur la détente.

Par sa lunette, il observa Cobra avancer vers le corps de la cible tout en rangeant son pistolet encore fumant sous son manteau. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver en si peu de temps à cet endroit ? Elle devait courir aussi vite qu'un guépard ! Il vit la tueuse se baisser et prendre le pouls d'Al Kasil. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, l'air satisfait qu'affichait son visage était sans équivoque.

- Ici Allen, annonça-t-il à ses coéquipiers. J'ai la cible en visuel : il est mort. Je répète, je confirme la mort de la cible.

Alors qu'avec Park et Tigre Vaclav s'était enfin débarrassé de leurs agresseurs, il sembla presque déçu d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Ne me dis que c'est toi qui l'as abattu avec ton fusil de femmelette !

- Négatif. C'est Cobra qui l'a eu.

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il. Comment a-t-elle pu aller aussi vite ? Elle était encore avec nous y a pas cinq minutes !

- Assez discuté, coupa l'intéressée. Vous deux, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Je m'occupe de la chambre forte d'Al Kasil. Allen, tu les couvres.

- Bien compris, chef, répondirent-ils en chœur, à l'exception de Vaclav qui ne se cachait pas, ce qui fit sourire Tigre qui pourtant n'entendait rien des ordres qu'elle leur adressait, pour montrer qu'il n'aimait pas devoir l'appeler « chef ».

Christie se pencha de nouveau sur le corps désormais inerte de leur cible. Il avait tout l'air d'un homme mou et gras, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé d'après le portrait qu'on lui avait montré. Il lui fallait à présent traîner son corps jusqu'à sa chambre. A l'étage. Sur le coup, elle regretta de ne pas avoir de quoi lui trancher tout de suite la main… Elle n'avait pas de couteau. D'après les clichés types de ce genre de personnage, les occidentaux imaginaient tous qu'un cheik ne quittait jamais un long sabre qu'il gardait à sa ceinture… Eh bien là pas du tout. Feu Al Kasil n'avait rien sur lui qui pût paraître même aussi tranchant qu'un cure-dent. Elle allait juste devoir traîner sa carcasse jusque là-haut, tant pis. Et mieux ne valait pas traîner, justement.

Allen la regarda tirer derrière elle le cadavre d'Al Kasil, elle le tenait par une des jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût dans l'aile nord par la première entrée qu'elle trouva. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif, persuadé qu'il était lui-même incapable d'aller aussi vite en traînant un tel poids mort qu'elle ne le faisait.

L'escalier fut sans conteste l'étape la plus difficile qu'elle eut à franchir. Encore heureux que personne ne vînt l'en distraire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être prudente. Elle ne passa d'abord que la tête à la hauteur du palier et vérifia bien que la voie était libre. Puis elle poursuivit son ascension, sans ployer sous le poids de sa charge qui traînait dans l'escalier, sa tête tapant contre chacune des marches, le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au front laissant derrière elle une trace bien facile à suivre.

Elle parvint enfin au bout de la galerie de l'aile et franchit la porte de la chambre d'Al Kasil, ouverte telle qu'elle l'avait laissée lors de son passage très bref dans ces lieux. Elle n'avait alors pas eu le temps de chercher la fameuse chambre forte, ni même de prêter une attention particulière à autre chose dans la pièce que la fenêtre par laquelle elle avait sauté pour couper la route de sa proie. Mais un rapide examen de la pièce lui permit de trouver sans difficulté l'entrée de la chambre forte. Et pour cause, elle n'était absolument pas cachée. Sa porte massive et moderne occupait presque tout le mur à gauche de l'entrée, juste en face du lit. Ce bon Al Kasil devait aimer dormir en face de ses biens les plus précieux. Pourquoi faisait-il transiter une partie de sa marchandise par son coffre personnel, ça c'était une autre question, et cela ne la regardait pas. A droite de la porte se trouvait un petit pupitre encastré dans le mur. Même s'il n'y avait pas de main dessinée dessus, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du dispositif de reconnaissance d'empreintes digitales servant à déverrouiller la chambre forte.

Tout en traînant Al Kasil jusqu'au pupitre, elle songea à la façon dont ils allaient embarquer les quatre cents kilos de haschisch. Le plus simple serait tout simplement de garer le camion sous la fenêtre, d'ôter la bâche et de jeter directement les paquets de drogue dans la benne… Avec une telle quantité, il y en avait pour une fortune. Leur client se remboursait largement les frais de leurs services !

Christie décela soudain un imperceptible danger. Lâchant aussitôt le corps d'Al Kasil, elle se retourna avec vivacité et pointa son Uzi en direction de l'ennemi qui tentait de la surprendre, si discrètement qu'elle avait failli ne rien remarquer. Elle se retrouva alors avec le canon d'un Mossberg 500 Shorty à deux doigts du visage. Celui qui le pointait sur elle n'était autre que Bayman, évidemment…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que les deux anciens tueurs se menaçaient mutuellement de leurs armes.

- De toute évidence, tu n'es pas venu là que pour Al Kasil, déduisit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Je prends la drogue avec moi, répondit simplement le Russe.

- Tu t'imagines bien que je ne vais pas te laisser faire…

- Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

- Je ne doute pas le moins du monde… souffla-t-elle avec des yeux plus cruels encore que d'accoutumée, que tu essaieras.

Ce fut au tour de Bayman de glousser doucement. Il avait déjà connu une situation similaire auparavant… C'était assez amusant d'en revenir à ce point après tout ce temps. Mais une fois encore, l'un comme l'autre étaient décidés. Un professionnel remplit toujours son contrat, quoi qu'il ait à faire pour y parvenir. Rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route, et certainement pas les sentiments. Les deux mercenaires se fixaient avec un regard ampli d'excitation, d'ironie et de concentration tout à la fois. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que l'un d'eux ne sortirait pas de cette pièce vivant. Dommage.

Pourtant, quelque chose vint distraire leur attention du combat le plus âpre qu'ils auraient à livrer de la journée. Un vacarme informe, mélange d'exclamations affolées, de coups de feu sourds et répétés, de fracas terribles et indistincts, de bruits de moteurs de plus en plus proches. Quelque chose venait vers le palais, s'approchait de la chambre même de son défunt propriétaire. Intrigué, les deux mercenaires baissèrent leurs armes et s'approchèrent de la fenêtre donnant sur le rempart. A leur grand étonnement passa juste sous leurs yeux un Hummer couleur camouflage, puis un autre, et encore un autre, tous remplis à craquer de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Christie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que dans la cour du palais commençaient à résonner des tirs de mitrailleuse lourde.

- Finalement il semble qu'on n'aura pas à se départager, railla-t-elle, immobile devant la fenêtre.

Un court moment passa durant lequel ne régna plus que l'agitation apportée par ces nouveaux arrivants inattendus. La jeune femme demeurait immobile, les bras croisés sous la poitrine ; Bayman ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, expectatif. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. En détournant les yeux au bout d'une seconde, le Russe interrogea, plus pour reprendre contenance :

- Qu'est-ce que les troupes du gouvernement viennent faire ici ?

- Sans doute une de leurs opérations de lutte anti-drogue, répondit-elle avec nonchalance alors qu'une explosion distante se faisait entendre tout en retournant vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Ils pourront se vanter d'avoir fait une saisie record.

- Je ne serai pas payé si je ne ramène pas la cargaison, protesta Bayman.

- Moi non plus. Mais si tu te sens de taille à charger toute cette drogue dans un camion juste sous le nez d'un régiment entier, libre à toi.

Bayman secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Christie avait raison. C'était fichu pour la drogue, il ne pourrait jamais s'en tirer avec. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était mettre les voiles. Pour un professionnel comme lui, ce n'était évidemment pas réjouissant du tout, c'était même presque humiliant, mais un bon soldat savait aussi reconnaître lorsqu'il n'était pas de taille. Ces soldats n'avaient rien à voir avec les miliciens qu'ils avaient affrontés jusqu'ici. Ils étaient nombreux, entraînés et surtout redoutablement équipés. Et ils allaient très probablement éliminer tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur chemin sans distinction. S'ils profitaient de cette agitation, ils pouvaient au moins réussir à s'enfuir sans trop d'encombre. Christie et Bayman abandonnèrent le corps d'Al Kasil dans une mare de sang à deux pas de sa chambre forte et prirent le chemin, en marchant côte à côte, de la sortie.

Quelque part pour chacun d'eux… cette défaite était une sorte de soulagement.

- Dis-moi, demanda brusquement Christie d'un ton tout à fait neutre, pourquoi tu es venu nous aider tout à l'heure ? A ta place, j'en aurai plutôt profité pour passer inaperçue…

Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs essayé de faire avant que les renforts amenés par camion ne fassent tomber son plan à l'eau…

- Va savoir, répondit-il, assez vague. J'ai juste entendu des coups de feu, je pensais que c'était pour moi.

- Vraiment ? commenta Christie, pas franchement convaincue, se demandant s'il ne lui dissimulait pas une autre raison.

- Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, reprit-il avec sincérité.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été surpris…

Dans la cour, les mitrailleurs des Hummers de l'armée éliminaient ce qu'il restait de miliciens encore en vie dans les environs. Certains étaient assez idiots, ou suffisamment fanatiques, pour se risquer à ouvrir le feu sur les véhicules depuis les fenêtres, alors même qu'ils n'avaient que des AK-47. Un lance-roquette, plutôt, aurait largement été recommandé dans ce genre de situation. Les soldats descendus des tout-terrains appuyèrent un instant les mitrailleurs tout en restant sous leur couverture avant de profiter d'une accalmie pour se diriger par petits groupes vers les différentes entrées du palais qu'ils allaient à présent investir.

Alors que Christie et Bayman marchaient encore de front dans la galerie de l'aile nord, bizarrement peu soucieux de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, Park et Vaclav surgirent, courant vers eux, hors d'haleine.

- Y a un imprévu, chef ! s'écria le Coréen. L'armée régulière est venue fourrer son nez dans les affaires de notre ami !

- Tu crois qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué ? demanda-t-elle, amusée par leur affolement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna Vaclav, très irrité par le calme olympien de la jeune Britannique.

- On trouve un véhicule et on s'en va d'ici.

- On n'emporte pas la drogue ? s'étonna Park.

- On ne pourra jamais charger autant de marchandises avec tous ces soldats alentour. Et d'ailleurs, je croyais vous avoir demandé de m'amener un camion…

- Ben c'est que… s'excusa l'Asiatique. Les soldats ont déboulé et tout… Ils sont partout dans la forteresse et ils mitraillent tout ce qui bouge !

- Vous êtes plus couards que je ne le pensais, conclut simplement Cobra en les dépassant, ce qui ne fit guère plaisir à Vaclav qui toutefois n'osa répliquer. Allen, tu es toujours sur le toit ?

- Affirmatif. Ca grouille de soldats par ici ! Ils sont en train d'entrer dans le palais.

Park et l'Ukrainien n'apprécièrent guère cette nouvelle.

- Il faut se dépêcher de partir, dit ce dernier. Si on tombe sur les militaires, on ne tiendra pas plus d'une minute. Je suis presque à court de munitions.

- Trouvons un véhicule, commanda simplement Cobra tandis qu'ils franchissaient à pas tranquilles, malgré l'empressement de ses coéquipiers, une porte au bout du couloir.

- Bonne idée ! On pourrait se faire la malle avec une des Ferrari d'Al Kasil ! Ce serait la classe !

Si le calme de Cobra semblait incommoder Vaclav, il redonnait en revanche du poil de la bête au petit Asiatique. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de commenter une idée aussi stupide. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour entrer dans une voiture de sport et sans blindage ils se feraient arrêter à la moindre rafale. Non, il leur fallait un véhicule blindé. Quelque chose qui résisterait au moins un peu aux balles de calibre .50 des mitrailleuses de l'armée. Quelque chose comme le Hummer juste sous la fenêtre à laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent, par exemple. Garé tout près de l'entrée principale… Les militaires avaient plus ou moins laissé le champ libre jusqu'au portail de la forteresse, et à voir le trou qu'ils avaient creusé dedans pour entrer, ils ne pourraient pas le fermer de sitôt.

Seul souci, le Hummer en question était encore occupé et montait la garde devant le palais… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche.

Alors que les mercenaires s'élançaient à la recherche de l'escalier le plus proche, Cobra demeura immobile devant la fenêtre.

- Passez par en bas, je vous rejoins, dit-elle comme seule explication.

Tigre ne laissa pas à ses coéquipiers le temps de lui demander des comptes, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire de toute manière puisqu'elle les commandait. Mais lui avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'elle allait faire…

En fait, elle allait plutôt les devancer. Christie ouvrit lentement la fenêtre et monta sur le rebord. Le mitrailleur du tout-terrain en dessous ne se doutait pas un instant de sa présence. Ce fut une grand choc pour lui lorsqu'il l'entendit tomber juste dans son dos, au sens propre puisqu'un pied le poussa aussitôt contre la mitrailleuse M2 qu'il heurta de plein fouet avec une violence telle qu'il en eût le nez cassé. Un autre coup plus délicat dans la nuque l'assomma et Christie se saisit alors de lui par-dessous les aisselles et le souleva hors du véhicule, à la grande incompréhension de ses occupants. Christie jeta le soldat inanimé par terre puis se coula par l'écoutille sur la banquette arrière du Hummer.

Elle se retrouvait assises entre deux soldats bien étonnés de se retrouver ainsi en si galante compagnie. Mais l'un d'eux, à la gauche de la jeune femme, se ressaisit et essaya de l'assommer d'un coup de la crosse de sa Kalachnikov. Christie dévia le coup, puis se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing du second soldat qui fila directement dans la face du premier. Désorienté, celui-ci n'offrit alors aucune résistance lorsque Christie l'attrapa au cou pour envoyer sa tête cogner contre le fauteuil de devant, le mettant aussitôt KO. Elle ouvrit alors la portière et jeta le malheureux hors du véhicule. Il s'effondra comme une masse en roulant dans le sable.

Le deuxième soldat voulut de nouveau la frapper, mais elle bloqua une fois encore l'assaut et riposta d'un vif atémi à la gorge qui lui coupa le souffle. Lui non plus ne put rien faire lorsqu'elle l'assomma d'un coup contre l'appui-tête du siège avant puis se pencha légèrement sur lui pour ouvrir la portière et le faire sortir. L'occupant de ce siège se retournait d'ailleurs vers elle, ayant tiré son pistolet de son holster. Elle tapa du pied dans sa main pour lui faire lâcher l'arme qui alla heurter le pare-brise puis lui asséna un direct au visage qui le rassit correctement à sa place. Alors que le soldat peinait à reprendre ses esprits, il fut soulevé de son fauteuil par une force herculéenne et tiré en l'arrière. Avec l'élan, sa tête alla heurter brusquement la cloison et il perdit aussitôt connaissance. Couchée sur la banquette avec le soldat inanimé dans les bras, Christie le repoussa des pieds vers la portière de droite. Il tomba pile sur le camarade qui l'y avait précédé.

Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à se redresser sur la banquette, le chauffeur du Hummer chercha lui aussi à la menacer de son arme de poing. Elle projeta sa jambe droite en avant et lui fit lui aussi lâcher son pistolet. Elle reposa le pied droit entre les deux sièges avant du véhicule puis, malgré l'espace on ne peut plus confiné de l'habitacle, pivota sur elle-même et lui envoya le pied gauche dans le visage alors qu'il tentait encore de reprendre contenance, le posa ensuite à la place du droit qu'elle leva pour se laisser enfin tomber dans le fauteuil du passager. Encore sonné, le chauffeur tira de sa gaine son couteau de combat et voulut frapper, un peu au hasard. Elle n'eut aucun mal à bloquer son coup, lui tordit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme et le plaqua contre le dossier de son siège. Elle le saisit par la nuque et cogna à plusieurs reprises sa tête contre la vitre latérale plutôt que sur le volant, ce qui aurait actionné le klaxon et n'aurait été guère discret, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bougeât plus. Elle ouvrit alors la portière sur la vitre de laquelle s'étaient dessinés de minces filets de sang, repoussa le chauffeur au-dehors et prit sa place. Elle n'eut plus qu'à refermer la portière et attendit patiemment ses compagnons en tapotant du bout des ongles sur le volant noir.

En jaillissant du palais, Park et Vaclav, que Tigre suivait en couvrant leurs arrières, s'imaginaient devoir tirer par la force les occupants du Hummer hors de leur véhicule et étaient fin prêts à livrer bataille. Quelle ne fut donc pas leur surprise de trouver les cinq militaires inconscients étalés par terre. C'était une surprise autant qu'une petite déception pour eux qui aimaient tant l'action. Ce carnage était-il l'œuvre de Cobra ? Où était-elle ? Ils ne la voyaient nulle part…

- Bon, pas la peine de s'attarder ! lança l'Ukrainien en laissant pendre son G3 au bout de sa sangle. Je prends le volant !

Mais alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte, il tomba sur Cobra qui les attendait patiemment et qui, appuyée sur le volant, lui adressait un sourire radieux qu'il trouva quelque peu moqueur.

- Non, c'est moi qui conduis ! protesta-t-il.

Mais sans lui donner la moindre explication, Christie se contenta de refermer la portière et de mettre le contact. Au même instant, Allen parvint au pied de la façade après s'être laissé filer le long de sa corde. Il décrocha son grappin qu'il rattrapa dans la main, puis s'engouffra sur le siège avant à droite de Cobra. Il enroula à toute vitesse la corde et la rangea dans son barda avant de refermer sur lui la portière. Vaclav fut le dernier à embarquer, encore courroucé de s'être fait une fois encore damé le pion par cette maudite femme. En guise de revanche, alors qu'il grimpait à l'arrière à la suite de Tigre, il clama :

- Je prends la mitrailleuse !

Mais ce ne devait pas être son jour. Park se trouvait déjà posté à l'écoutille devant la M2. l'Ukrainien se sentit bouillir de rage.

- Fiche le camp de là le nain, cria-t-il tandis que Cobra faisait manœuvrer le tout-terrain pour revenir sur la piste qui descendait jusqu'au portail, c'est ma place !

- Pas question, c'est moi le spécialiste des armes lourdes ici !

- T'es même pas assez grand pour atteindre la gâchette !

- On arrête de se chamailler les enfants, la récréation est finie, tempéra Cobra avec une cruelle moquerie.

Alors que Vaclav allait exploser, Tigre lui fit comprendre en posant une main ferme sur son épaule qu'il avait tout intérêt à se calmer et à faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

- On va jamais s'en sortir, eut-il tout de même l'audace de proférer. Vous savez ce qu'on fit, femme au volant…

La pesanteur de l'atmosphère lui signifia assez explicitement que s'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui à pied, il ferait mieux de la boucler une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le Hummer des mercenaires dépassa en trombe les garages d'Al Kasil, à la grande surprise des soldats qui avaient investi la forteresse et l'avaient transformé en véritable champ de bataille. Cette surprise une fois passée, plusieurs d'entre eux comprirent que ce véhicule leur avait été volé et ouvrirent le feu. Mais avec leurs fusils d'assaut, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance d'arrêter le tout-terrain blindé lancé à pleine vitesse. Park crut cependant bon de mettre en branle sa mitrailleuse et tira à vue. Cobra le rappela rapidement à l'ordre :

- Qui t'a dit d'ouvrir le feu ? Economise tes munitions ! Ces gars-là ne représentent aucune menace pour nous.

Park aurait volontiers fait une remarque du genre « Si on peut même plus s'amuser… », mais Cobra n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de sens de l'humour…

Le Hummer rebondit souplement sur une aspérité de la route puis continua de traverser la cour à toute vitesse sous le feu nourri des soldats. Certains essayèrent de se regrouper devant le portail pour leur interdire le passage d'un tir suppressif nourri, mais les balles ne firent que ricocher sur le capot et n'abîmèrent même pas le pare-brise. Les soldats furent bien obligés de s'écarter pour laisser passer le véhicule avant de se faire écraser. Le 4x4 jaillit en trombe de la forteresse et franchit le pont qui enjambait l'oued avant d'obliquer vers le nord en suivant la route qui le longeait.

Mais avant qu'ils n'eussent pu mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux et la forteresse d'Ibrahim Mohammad Abdul Al Kasil et se réjouir de s'en être tirés indemnes, deux autres Hummers franchirent le lourd portail pour se lancer à leur poursuite, tanguant dangereusement sur leurs suspensions en prenant le virage à la sortie du pont.

- Je peux ouvrir le feu maintenant, chef ? demanda Park avec une certaine ironie.

- A ton avis ? répondit avec autant de cynisme son interlocutrice.

- Fais gaffe à toi, nain jaune ! Prends-toi une balle de ce calibre et on pourra te retrouver éparpillé un peu partout sur la banquette !

- C'est vrai que tu aurais une cible bien plus facile que moi !

Avant que Cobra n'eût à remettre de l'ordre, ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une institutrice de maternelle et ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout, Vaclav eut le bon sens d'ouvrir sa vitre latérale par laquelle il passa sa tête et son arme pour arroser lui aussi leurs poursuivants. Tigre faisait de même, mais seulement avec son pistolet car les Hummers de l'armée étaient bien trop loin derrière eux pour qu'il pût les endommager avec son fusil à pompe. De son côté, Park s'en donnait vraiment à cœur joie avec sa mitrailleuse ; il avait même contraint le tireur du premier tout-terrain à rentrer dans l'habitacle, et le chauffeur de ce dernier à se décaler sur le côté. Mais le second tireur eut alors le champ libre pour tirer et ne s'en priva pas. Park brava la mort en restant à son poste et en ripostant avec une extrême férocité.

- Ce mec est comme un chihuahua, se moqua Vaclav : plus c'est petit, plus c'est méchant !

- La ferme, imbécile !

Bayman trouva étonnant que ces deux-là ne se fussent pas encore entretués. Christie avait dû avoir du mal à les gérer tout le long de cette mission… Il compatissait.

- Eh la snipouze, tu pourrais donner un coup de main, un peu ! hurla l'Ukrainien.

- Je m'y emploie, répondit Allen qui, pour la première fois, n'avait plus ses écouteurs dans les oreillettes.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il renonçait à écouter de la musique, bien au contraire… Par les différents haut-parleurs de l'habitacle commença à se déverser une musique pour le moins incongrue dans une situation pareille…

…

Hora ima tobikoeru yo te wo hanasanai de

Namida no mukougawa he

Ryuusei ni natte sora wo kakemeguru

Ai to yume to kimi wo nosete

…

Ce qui ne fut naturellement pas du goût de Vaclav…

- C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas ce Hummer est équipé en série de ports USB pour baladeurs Mp3 !

Park ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le 4x4 fit soudain un brusque écart sur la gauche pour éviter un rocher et Vaclav tapa contre la portière, Park manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Derrière eux, leurs poursuivants tentèrent de prendre avantage de ce moment d'inattention.

- Occupez-vous d'eux ou c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous ! commanda Christie, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de discuter de la musique qu'ils écoutaient.

Elle était pour sa part si concentrée qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

Comme le petit crochet pour éviter la pierre les avait ralentis, un des Hummers commençait à se rapprocher d'eux. Park était à présent obligé de se baisser pour ne pas être réduit en charpie. Voyant sa cible de plus en plus proche, Bayman jugea bon de troquer son pistolet contre le Mossberg et visa les pneus de leur poursuivant. Il les manqua de peu, et le chauffeur du véhicule préféra s'éloigner de cette menace et s'écarta à son tour sur la gauche. Vaclav rentra aussitôt dans l'habitacle, évitant de justesse une rafale que le tireur de derrière lui destinait. Une des balles s'écrasa sur la vitre latérale de Christie et elle ne fut pas ravie de voir se faire un si gros trou presque à la hauteur de sa tête. Fort heureusement, Park réussit à éloigner les tirs de la mitrailleuse ennemie, mais les cahots de la route rendaient ses tirs imprécis.

Le Coréen dut soudain changer de cible lorsque le deuxième Hummer passa sur la droite du premier, en retrait, et que le mitrailleur ouvrit le feu sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre que les balles lui pleuvent dessus. Avec acharnement, il s'attacha à viser le plus proprement possible malgré les secousses. Il était habitué à compenser le recul puissant d'armes lourdes, alors ce ne devait pas être hors de sa portée. Ses mains ne devaient surtout pas trembler. Il devait tenir son arme avec fermeté. Plus bas, par les fenêtres de droite, Allen et Tigre mitraillaient eux aussi le même Hummer que lui, ce qui obligeait ce dernier à faire de petits écarts. Après quelques périlleuses secondes durant lesquelles il avait bien cru qu'il allait se prendre une balle, Park réussit à abattre le tireur du deuxième Hummer. Il vit partir un bout entier du corps tandis que le reste s'affalait dans l'habitacle dans les bras de ses camarades. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. L'un d'eux ne tarderait pas à le remplacer…

- Il m'aime bien celui-là on dirait ! pesta Vaclav qui était sans cesse la cible de la mitrailleuse du Hummer qui les poursuivait par leur gauche. Il va finir par m'avoir !

Et le flanc de leur véhicule commençait lui-même à pâtir de ces tirs répétés. C'était un miracle qu'une balle ne fût pas encore passée par la fenêtre.

- Vise les pneus ou le radiateur ! lui conseilla Cobra.

- Si vous croyez que c'est si facile !

Park fit pivoter sa mitrailleuse pour venir en aide à l'Ukrainien mais il dut en catastrophe se baisser pour éviter les tirs de se cible, à présent dirigés sur lui. Au moins, cela laissait respirer un peu Vaclav et diminuait la pression exercée sur une partie bien endommagée de la carrosserie. Pour autant, le mercenaire ne réussit à stopper leur poursuivant.

- Allen, passe-moi ton MAC 10, intima Cobra.

Sans réfléchir, l'Américain repassa la tête à l'intérieur et s'exécuta. Christie venait juste d'abaisser sa vitre latérale et, d'une main, elle passa le pistolet-mitrailleur par l'ouverture. Elle visa sommairement en s'aidant du rétroviseur tout en gardant un œil sur la route, puis elle pressa la détente en une longue rafale qui cribla d'abord la calandre, puis le pare-choc de leur poursuivant… avant de lui crever le pneu avant gauche. Le Hummer fit alors un brusque écart dans ce sens, sortit de la piste et heurta une roche traîtresse. Projeté en hauteur, il tomba lourdement sur le côté et glissa jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la route. Celui qui suivait dut faire un brusque écart sur la gauche pour éviter de l'emboutir, ce qui empêcha un nouveau mitrailleur de gagner son poste.

Satisfaite, Christie jeta sans un mot le MAC 10 dans les mains d'Allen puis se concentra de nouveau sur le volant. L'Américain ne le dit pas, mais il était très impressionné.

La chanson diffusée dans l'habitacle touchait lentement à sa fin. A sa suite vint un silence plutôt long suivi par l'ouverture en fondu d'un riff de guitare électrique rythmé, bientôt appuyé par un ensemble de percussions sonore et effréné. Christie trouva cela très à son goût, se remémorant les morceaux qu'il lui était arrivé de composer elle-même, entre deux assassinats, et qu'elle écoutait souvent dans sa Porsche. C'était bien plus son style que la chanson d'avant. C'était exactement le genre de musique qu'elle aimait avoir dans les oreilles au volant d'une voiture…

- C'est encore une de tes japoniaiseries ? s'étonna Vaclav qu'Allen n'avait pas habitué à ce genre de musique synthétique.

Johnny répondit par l'affirmative, ce qui l'étonna bien plus : la chanson était pourtant en anglais…

I would dive for you

I would dive for you

Good times are rollin'

Bad things are not here

No one else compares

No one compares to you

…

Il lui aurait fallu en effet se concentrer attentivement sur les paroles, ce qu'il n'avait dans la situation présente pas le temps, ni à vrai dire l'envie, de faire, pour déceler que la voix du chanteur était marquée par un accent quelque peu maladroit qui n'avait rien d'anglophone.

Rendu furieux par la perte de son ailier, le deuxième Hummer qui les traquait sans relâche se montrait de plus en plus dangereux. Avec une redoutable persévérance, il avait réussi à se hisser à la hauteur de leur pare-choc arrière et venait taper dedans de plus en plus fréquemment pour leur faire quitter la route. Park ne pouvait même plus ouvrir le feu, le choc l'empêchant à chaque fois de pointer correctement son arme. Le véhicule ennemi était de plus pratiquement dans l'angle mort de sa mitrailleuse. Les balles du G3KA3 de Vaclav ou du MAC 10 d'Allen n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour traverser le pare-brise ou la carrosserie blindée, et malgré la proximité de sa cible, Tigre ne parvenait à toucher un de ses pneus de son fusil à pompe.

Vivement secoué et quelque peu sonné par une nouvelle collision qui le fit brusquement reculer et perdre l'équilibre lorsque son dos heurta le bord de l'écoutille, Park peina à reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il y vit de nouveau net, il eut à peine le temps de se baisser avant d'être balayé par une rafale de la mitrailleuse qu'avait eu le temps de gagner durant ce court moment d'inattention un nouvel opérateur.

- Ces mecs sont vraiment en rogne. Si ça continue, ils vont nous transformer en gruyère !

- On peut pas aller plus vite ? pesta l'Ukrainien.

Plus vite, non, d'autant que l'état de la piste recommandait la prudence, mais s'éloigner de leur poursuivant n'était pas impossible. Sans même prévenir ses compagnons, Christie donna un brusque coup de volant vers la droite, s'engageant sur un terrain aux aspérités encore plus nombreuses, traîtreusement cachées par endroits par quelques bottes d'herbe sèche. Vaclav s'éloigna rapidement de sa fenêtre avant d'être atteint par une rafale du Hummer de l'armée à présent sur leur gauche. Park, en revanche, en profita pour remonter au poste de tir.

- Débarrassons-nous-en vite, ordonna Cobra. Faîtes feu sur le capot ou le radiateur.

Avec sa mitrailleuse lourde, Park avait de bonnes chances de réussir à transpercer le blindage. Mais Allen était tout de même inquiet, lui qui pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Le terrain très inégal obligeait Cobra à slalomer entre de nombreux obstacles, ce qui allait évidemment gêner la visée de ses camarades. La suspension du Hummer était également mise à rude épreuve. Sur un long passage, elle dut par exemple lever le pied pour franchir plusieurs petites buttes sans que le véhicule ne se mît à sautiller à la manière d'une grenouille un peu folle… Leurs estomacs en furent quand même bien secoués... Au moindre faux pas ils seraient très certainement retardés et rattrapés, voire tout simplement immobilisés… Pourtant, la jeune femme semblait parfaitement détendue derrière son volant, comme si rien de tout cela ne pouvait troubler son calme, et il devait bien admettre qu'elle maniait le lourd tout-terrain au milieu de tous ces obstacles avec une remarquable aisance. Ils étaient à l'intérieur tous violemment secoués, mais elle continuait de rouler à une allure folle et leur poursuivant avait encore de la peine à parvenir à leur hauteur.

Assez inexplicablement, le Hummer de l'armée décida de s'écarter lui aussi de la piste pour s'engager derrière eux. Peut-être était-ce à cause des tirs de Park qui venaient un peu trop souvent taper contre la portière avant du véhicule… En tout cas, ils avaient là une occasion en or. Le chauffeur sembla en effet très vite surpris par les difficultés qui se dressaient à présent devant lui. La facilité avec laquelle leur proie semblait les traverser l'avait sans doute induit en erreur. Cette erreur fit perdre un instant contenance au mitrailleur, ce qui laissa sa cible, Park, libre d'agir. Dans l'habitacle, Tigre lâcha son fusil à pompe et agrippa la PKM du Coréen.

- Tu permets que je t'emprunte ça ? dit-il simplement sans attendre de réponse. Un peu plus à gauche, Cobra ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de leur chauffeur.

Il se pencha par la fenêtre et attendit d'avoir le capot de leur poursuivant en ligne de mire. Puis il ouvrit le feu sans discontinuer, luttant de toute la force de ses bras pour atténuer le puissant recul et garder sa cible alignée malgré les nombreux cahots qui le secouaient. Les tirs conjugués de Park et de Tigre parvinrent bientôt à transpercer le blindage léger du Hummer et atteignirent le moteur. Dans l'habitacle, c'était la panique tandis qu'une épaisse fumée commençait à jaillir des trous dans le capot. Le Hummer, inexorablement, ralentit, distancé. Il termina sa course le nez dans le sable en tombant dans un trou peu profond dissimulé par une touffe d'herbe ; le mitrailleur faillit passer par-dessus sa M2 et aller s'écraser dans le sable lui aussi.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Christie ramena son 4x4 sur la piste et mit les gaz. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à gagner leur point de rendez-vous.

- - - - -

A l'entrée de la ville dans laquelle était convenu le rendez-vous avec leurs contacts pour le paiement, ils se séparèrent de Tigre. Le soldat s'éloigna à pied, sans doute vers l'endroit où il devait lui aussi prendre contact avec ses commanditaires. Il était déjà loin lorsque Cobra passa la première et refit partir le Hummer le long de la rue principale noire de monde. Le tout-terrain avait sévèrement souffert durant la poursuite et grinçait de partout à chaque aspérité de l'asphalte mal entretenu, mais il tenait encore admirablement bien le coup.

Comme prévu, leur client, que les contacts avaient en ligne au bout d'un téléphone cellulaire, ne fut guère ravi d'apprendre que la cargaison de haschisch lui avait échappé. Mais en négociant habilement, lui rappelant que puisqu'ils avaient quand même tué Al Kasil ils avaient bien rempli la moitié de leur contrat, qu'il leur aurait été tout à fait impossible de prévoir l'implication des troupes du gouvernement dans cette histoire et que compte tenu du court délai qui leur avait été imparti ils n'avaient pu se parer à ce genre d'éventualité, Cobra parvint à le convaincre de leur verser la moitié du paiement. Il leur laissait la partie de la somme qu'il avait déjà versée sur le compte off-shore, les hommes de main au lieu du rendez-vous repartaient quant à eux avec l'argent liquide. Ils auraient sans doute préféré la solution inverse : pour des mercenaires comme eux, un peu de liquide ne leur aurait fait aucun mal, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de banques dans les environs d'où retirer l'argent viré sur leurs comptes… Mais ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien. N'importe qui d'ordinaire se serait après tout satisfait de s'en être sorti en vie.

Mais Christie ressentait comme une véritable défaite de n'avoir pu mener sa mission à son terme. C'était une blessure douloureuse à sa dignité de professionnelle, et cela ne manquerait d'ailleurs sûrement pas d'entacher la confiance que lui accordaient jusque là les clients potentiels. Malgré les circonstances, elle ne parvenait vraiment à se convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Elle regrettait sincèrement de n'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de son engagement… même si cela aurait impliqué de douloureuses complications, se rappela-t-elle comme si cela avait été un évènement extrêmement lointain.

Une question absurde traversa soudain son esprit, une question qui ne s'y était jamais présentée, dont chacun des termes était presque absent de son vocabulaire : n'était-elle pas un peu trop orgueilleuse ?...

Les quatre mercenaires se séparèrent ensuite, apparemment sans regret. Seul Allen resta un moment à les regarder, ayant enfin éteint son baladeur, et leur lançait avec un grand sourire :

« Eh bien les gars, ce fut un plaisir de collaborer avec vous. Cobra, j'ai été très honoré de faire votre connaissance. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, son enthousiasme ingénu l'amusait peut-être, elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire pour serrer la sienne. Elle lisait dans son regard qu'il en avait eu envie sans oser le lui demander. Vaclav assista à la scène avec un œil torve. Puis Christie tourna les talons et disparut.

- - - - -

Lorsque le soir étendit son lourd manteau d'ombre sur cette terre dévastée par la guerre, Christie et Bayman se retrouvèrent, à l'endroit dont ils avaient convenu par signes en pleine mission, à l'insu de leurs camarades d'infortune. C'était un immeuble en ruines, sans doute détruit par un bombardement, comme il y en avait beaucoup dans la région, tout particulièrement dans les villes importantes. Les pilotes de bombardiers ne faisaient que peu de cas de ce qu'ils survolaient au moment de larguer leurs engins de mort. Le plus souvent, ils ne le voyaient même pas, volant bien trop haut pour qu'une ville ne leur semblât être plus qu'un simple motif différent sur une longue tapisserie ; ils se fiaient aux indications des satellites et des hiérarchies qui d'une pression de bouton leur ordonnaient d'ouvrir la soute et de laisser la gravité faire le reste. Quelque part en bas, un pâté de maisons s'écroulait, dans un concert de cris des victimes. Le vacarme devait être assourdissant puisque personne ne les entendait hurler d'agonie…

Bayman était assis sur des gravats, dans ce qui devait être la seule pièce encore « habitable » du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas d'hôtel dans cette région reculée du pays, alors ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Du doigt, le Russe lui indiqua une grande bassine remplie d'eau, un bien des plus précieux par ici. Elle n'était probablement pas potable, mais elle pouvait tout de même se laver avec, ce qui était pour eux un très grand luxe. Sans faire cas de la présence de Bayman dans la même pièce qu'elle, Christie se déshabilla, laissa tomber sa combinaison sur ses chaussures près de la bassine et se pencha dessus pour faire sa toilette, avec la précision qu'elle aimait toujours y apporter. L'eau était froide et agréable, elle frissonna ; elle savait que Bayman ne la regardait pas.

Lorsqu'elle se fut séchée et rhabillée, elle vint s'appuyer contre le montant délabré de ce qui avait dû être une porte, et fixa le Russe à deux pas d'elle du regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus, la nuit à présent obscure, sans Lune, s'écoulant lentement dans un silence absolu et magnifique. Que pouvaient-ils s'échanger alors que leurs deux visages demeuraient aussi inexpressifs que de la pierre ?...

Puis Bayman se leva, Christie s'approcha d'un pas de lui. Et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fermement contre son cœur battant. Lui seul aurait pu le remarquer : elle tremblait, très légèrement.

« J'ai eu si peur, éclata-t-elle enfin. Si peur !

- Moi aussi, lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, sentant presque une larme perler à son œil droit.

Le corps de Christie qu'il tenait contre lui était ferme, robuste, sa peau pourtant était tendre et chaude. Elle était vivante contre lui, et il aimait tant ça, il se sentait soudain rassuré…

- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir appuyer sur la détente ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement. Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

- Je sais… répondit-il. Je sais. Je suis profondément désolé.

- Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé ! Tu crois que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ?

- Moi non-plus je ne voulais pas te tuer…

Ils se fixèrent encore du regard. Christie paraissait presque furieuse. Pourtant, elle se maudissait plutôt elle-même, maudissait sa fierté… Elle était incapable de supporter de s'avouer vaincu. Préférait-elle vraiment mourir ou tuer que d'accepter de perdre ? Tuer celui qu'elle aimait ?...

- C'était vraiment une abominable erreur ! reprit-elle. Il faut absolument éviter que ça se reproduise !

- Tu sais, essaya-t-il de la rassurer, rien ne dit que tu aurais réussi à me tuer…

- Tu te trouves drôle peut-être ?

Pourtant, tous les deux ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Christie revint doucement se blottir dans les bras de son bien-aimé, se laissa cajoler par ses mains qu'elle était la seule à savoir si douces, si délicates…

- C'était vraiment pas drôle, chuchota-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas… que je ne veux pas te tuer…

Pour un professionnel, les sentiments ne devaient pas interférer. Pendant des années, elle n'avait justement jamais éprouvé autre chose que la jouissance de prendre lentement la vie de ses proies. Aujourd'hui était quelque peu différent… et effrayant aussi…

Bayman lui caressait la nuque. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait les frissons qui parcouraient son cou, descendaient lentement vers son cœur…

Mais peut-être que sa fierté mal placée pouvait lui être utile. Après tout, Christie haïssait plus que tout être obligée de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. On a toujours le choix, se dit-elle. Cette indépendance si farouche avait peut-être raison de son orgueil de professionnelle… Elle ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds, personne la menacer, personne la mettre en danger. Avait-elle besoin d'avoir si peur ?...

- Moi non-plus je ne veux pas te tuer. J'étais mort de peur à l'idée d'avoir cette arme braquée sur toi, d'être prêt à tirer… Je me demande encore ce qu'il se serait passé si les soldats de l'armée régulière n'avaient pas fait irruption. Tu crois qu'on aurait vraiment pu s'écharper comme la dernière fois ?...

La dernière fois, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à se départager… Ils avaient dû coopérer, ce qu'autant lui qu'elle avait détesté. Du moins au début. En aurait-il été de même cette fois-ci ?...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Sa voix s'éteignit presque lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Et je ne veux pas le savoir…

- On fera plus attention, promit-il. Il faut faire plus attention. On savait que ça pouvait arriver, mais on a été trop négligents…

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Tous les deux savaient que travailler pour des clients différents sur un champ de bataille pouvait les amener à travailler l'un contre l'autre. Aussi devaient-ils veiller à savoir pour qui l'autre travaillait et la teneur du contrat qu'il avait à remplir pour s'assurer que les engagements de l'un n'allassent pas à l'encontre de ceux de l'autre et qu'ils n'eussent pas à devoir mutuellement s'empêcher par tous les moyens d'arriver à leurs fins.

Il leur fallait absolument être plus prudents. Etre tous les deux en vie leur importait bien plus que la gloire, l'argent, que la satisfaction même, pour eux qui étaient pourtant si consciencieux, du travail accompli…

- Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça, ajouta Bayman, encore paralysé par l'effroyable souvenir de son doigt crispé sur la détente du Mossberg 500 Shorty alors qu'il le pointait droit sur le visage de Christie, ce visage qu'il aimait tant contempler, surtout lorsque, endormi, il reprenait étrangement les airs de celui d'une enfant, encore pure et innocente, plus belle qu'un ange…

- Bayman, je… chuchota-t-elle en écartant à peine le visage de sa poitrine solide.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds, ses yeux humides rivés sur les siens, plongés dans le bleu profond de son regard intense.

- Je t'aime, termina-t-elle juste avant de capturer sa bouche de la sienne, de l'embrasser lentement, avidement, comme pour se ramener elle-même à la vie, sur Terre, dans ses bras qui l'enlaçaient, la pressaient fort contre lui, à son grand ravissement.

Christie rit tout doucement alors que, immobiles l'un face à l'autre, ils s'étaient regardés longuement, comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Elle était heureuse.

- Tu sais, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, ce que j'aimerais bien faire pour me débarrasser de toutes les peurs que j'ai ressenties aujourd'hui ?

Bayman parut un peu surpris.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas beaucoup de jouer les coquines comme ça…

D'ordinaire, elle était tout simplement directe et ne lui demandait même pas son avis...

- Tu crois ça ? Je sais pourtant le faire à la perfection figure-toi… vanta-t-elle, avançant vers lui en roulant exagérément les hanches, ce qu'il trouva plutôt comique bien que cela ne lui allât vraiment pas.

Arrivée tout près de lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Ca m'a été utile bien des fois. Les hommes adorent qu'on leur joue ce genre de numéro…

- Ca dépend lesquels, tempéra Bayman, un peu embarrassé.

- Je n'en ai connu aucun qui ait résisté à mon tour de charme.

Juste avant de l'embrasser, de l'attirer avec elle sur le sol et de se fondre dans sa chaleur apaisante, rassurante, et qui ne manqua pas de la consumer jusqu'à la plus infime petite partie d'elle-même du bonheur ineffable de sentir encore son cœur s'affoler contre le sien et leurs peurs les plus secrètes s'envoler, elle termina :

- Tu ne seras pas le premier. »

85


End file.
